Letting Loose
by cutiepie2121
Summary: Katniss and Jo are going to the Bahamas for the whole summer by themselves, just like Peeta and Finnick. Both Katniss and Peeta are looking for one thing. Love. But will they look past their old problems and replace them with new happiness? Or after they get home, something else get in the way? MODERN DAY. Rating: T. PEETNISS EVERLARK. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, this is our second fan fiction and we hope it will be just as good as our other one. BTW the italics means flashback, okay! Please, once you have read this, review and tell us what you think. So enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

'PILLOW FIGHT!' Jo screams at the top of her lungs. She grabs a pillow and whacks me round the head making me fall onto the bed. I laugh and pick up the pillow that is sitting next to me and throw it at her head.

'Ow! You could have knocked me out. We then wouldn't have been able to go on our FUCKING AWESOME holiday girl!' Jo shouts. I laugh.

Then suddenly I hear a loud thud on the wall. 'JO KEEP THE FUCK DOWN, SOME PEOPLE HAVE TO GO TO COLLEGE IN THE MORNING!' I guess Jo's brother shouts. The door then flies open and my eyes fall upon Jo's brother, Jack. He is fuming. He is looking at Jo, but then his eyes sweep to me and his eyes soften.

'Hey there Katniss, how are...' he starts in a husky voice whilst leaning against the doorframe but slips and falls. I laugh with Jo whilst he gets up, embarrassed.

'I meant to do that,' he says walking out the door. Jo shouts his name and he appears once more at her door. 'By the way, I would give up. Kat isn't interested.' She says smirking. He goes red and scowls at her. I laugh and turn to him and shrug. Her leaves slamming the door, Jo and I being left in an awkward silence.

'Sorry about him, he has a crush on you,' Jo says to me.

'NO I DON'T!' I hear Jack shout.

'THEN WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!' She smirks. He doesn't reply.

We both laugh our heads off.

'Anyway…don't you think it's so cool that our parents are letting us go on holiday tomorrow without them?' Jo says. I nod and throw my arms up in the air.

'Hallelujah!' I say making Jo laugh. 'We should probably get to sleep then seeing as it is an early flight, and as Jack said he has college in the morning and we can't keep him up,' Jo nods and goes to turn the light off. The room is flooded with black light and emptiness and I hear Jo jump on her bed.

'Nighty- night,' I say. Jo smirks. 'Sweet dreams Kat.' Soon after the words leave her mouth I hear her breath even out and little snores escape her lips. I smile at my best friend.

I then turn towards the window and get up and walk over to it. I open the balcony door and walk out, letting the Hawaii sea air take over my lungs. I slide the door shut and walk towards the bars of the balcony. I look off towards the sea and see the waves crashing gently onto the shore. Behind the sea you can the reflection of the moon behind it. I look up to see it surrounded by shining stars. I smile, it's beautiful.

Suddenly my smile drops at the memory of _that _night. It looked exactly like this. A tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it away slowly remembering what Jo told me.

'You deserve better than him' 'He was a man whore' 'You deserve the right love in your love'

I smile slightly and then it disappears when my memory goes back to _that _day.

_I have just pulled up outside the cottage, holding the note that he left me telling me to be here. A smile is plastered to my face as I re-read the note. At the bottom of it, it says 'I love you'._

_I love him too, I think. I walk towards the cottage and knock on the door. There's no answer, maybe he's not here yet. I am like an hour early. I shake my head and push the door open. To my luck it opens, the heat suddenly fulfilling me. _

'_Cato?' I shout. Still no answer. I decide that I will make myself at home, so I pull of my coat and put it on the hanger to find that there is also a pink coat there. Hmm?! _

_I hear a noise upstairs and decide to check it out. I walk up the stairs and hear another noise. Cato said we had the house to ourselves. I walk towards the bedroom where the noise is coming from. _

'_Urgh, Cato!' someone groans. I freeze. _

_I reach his door, I open it, and I freeze. Tears fall from my eyes. _

_Cato is on the bed, naked, with a girl underneath him. I scream. They stop and he turns then curses. 'You were meant to be here in an hour,' he says._

'_Oh sorry, I didn't know you were fucking someone!' I shout. I run. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't care. _

_All I know is my heart is broken. And no-one is there to pick up the pieces. _

I look up to the stars once more and see that there is a shooting star. I close my eyes. 'Please, on holiday, let me find love. Let me find the one. Let me find the person who will treat me well.' I look up and see it is nearly dyeing out.

'_Please!' _I whisper.

**Peeta's POV**

'_Please!' _I whisper.

I look up to see that the shooting star has gone. I sigh.

The moon is still behind the sea, the rippling water making it unclear on the water. I trace my fingers on the balcony bars, letting the metal send shivers down my spine.

I breathe in the Hawaii sea air once more, and then walk back through the open doors. I see Finnick lounging on the bed reading a comic. He looks up.

'Are you okay dude?' he asks. I nod and walk to the bathroom.

Finnick and I are going to the Bahamas tomorrow by ourselves. I'm staying at his house tonight because we have an early flight. We are going for the whole summer and we were both amazed that our parents agreed. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Finnick is placing the comic on the bedside table.

'Dude, we have got an early flight tomorrow, we should probably go to sleep now,' Finnick says. I nod and flip the switch, walking towards my bed.

'Dude, are you sure your okay?' he asks concern in his voice. I sigh.

'You can tell me,' he persists.

'I just…I can't help thinking that this holiday is my last chance to find love,' I say quietly. Finnick sighs.

'Is this all because of Glimmer?' he asks.

'Yeah,' I sigh.

'Dude, you have to get over her, she was nothing but rude and arrogant to you!' Finnick groans.

'IT'S NOT THAT EASY!' I shout anger taking over. I immediately apologize.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just I loved her, and I thought she loved me too. When I saw her…her…it broke my heart, and it hurt to know that there was no one to pick up the pieces,' I tell him. He sighs.

'It's ok man, look…this holiday I am going to help you find love. Whatever it takes. Deal?' He asks. I think about it then finally come to a decision to agree. I hold my hand out to the darkness and feel or his hand. He shakes it when I find it.

'Deal!' I say finally smiling.

'Night dude!' he says yawning.

'Yeah…night,' I say.

I close my eyes and think of tomorrow and how this is probably my last chance. There is no one here in my town that I have met that's different from all the other girls; this might be the chance for me to find _her. _

I sigh and roll over so I can just see the stars through the curtains.

I cross my fingers and soundlessly fall asleep thinking of one day marrying that one perfect girl.

**Katniss' POV **

*****_**We were both young when I first saw you.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes and the flashback starts: **__**  
**__**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**__****_

_**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**__**  
**__**See you make your way through the crowd**__**  
**__**and say, "Hello,"**__**  
**__**Little did I know...**__****_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, **__**  
**__**and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**__**  
**__**And I was crying on the staircase**__**  
**__**begging you, "Please don't go"**__**  
**__**And I said...**__****_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, **__**  
**__**it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**__****_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**__**  
**__**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**__**  
**__**so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**__**  
**__**Oh, oh.**__****_

_**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter, **__**  
**__**and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**__**  
**__**But you were everything to me, **__**  
**__**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**__**  
**__**And I said...**__****_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**__**  
**__**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**__****_

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**__**  
**__**This love is difficult but it's real.**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**__**  
**__**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**__****_

_**Oh, oh.**__****_

_**I got tired of waiting**__**  
**__**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**__**  
**__**My faith in you was fading**__**  
**__**when I met you on the outskirts of town.**__**  
**__**And I said...**__****_

_**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**__**  
**__**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**__**  
**__**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**__**  
**__**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**__****_

_**"Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.**__**  
**__**I love you, and that's all I really know.**__**  
**__**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**__**  
**__**it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**__****_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**__****_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**___*** **

I groan as the song wakes me up and sit up, stretching my arms in the air. Jo does the same, but smacks her alarm clock that played the song first to stop the noise. I laugh at the anger in her face. When we lock eyes we both start to squeal.

I jump up and run to her bed where she is now standing. I jump into her arms and we jump around.

'Bahamas, baby!' we both squeal.

We both jump off the bed and run to the wardrobe, grabbing our clothes. I run to the bathroom, jump in the shower and wash my hair getting out the knots. Apparently to Jo we have to look hot and presentable if we want to find love on this holiday. I smile at the thought of Jo's words and the thought of finally finding the _one._

'HURRY UP!' Jo shouts from the bedroom. I laugh.

I shut off the water and slip out of the shower. I grab the towel that was lying on the floor and dry myself and my hair. I run out of the bathroom after I have put my clothes on and powdered my face. I had put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

After me Jo does what I've done, shower, make-up, clothes and drying her hair. We drag our suitcases down the stairs and towards the front door of Jo's house.

We then walk to the kitchen and grab some snack's for the cab drive to the airport. When we get into the kitchen we see Jo's mum in her work clothes. She beams when she see's us.

'Hi dears. Have you got everything ready?' she asks pouring herself a cup of tea. We nod and she offers us a cup each. We decline, saying we have to get going soon. She nods and leans her elbows onto the island, sipping her drink; questioning us on the checklist she made which includes passport, tickets, drinks, luggage, phone and other important stuff. We nod at everything and walk towards the front door when we hear a honk of the cab we ordered. Jo's mum showers us in kisses and hugs as we say goodbye. She even starts to cry.

'Call when you get there,' Jo's Mum says, sobbing. We nod and wave goodbye as we put our luggage into the cab.

We get into the cab and see her Mum has walked down the drive to the side of the car. 'I love you so much, girls,' she says.

I blow her a kiss and Jo laughs, shaking her head. I slap her on the shoulder. We start laughing.

After we have calmed down she grabs my hand. 'You ready to find love?' she asks.

I sigh a smile slightly, 'yeah…'

**Peeta's POV**

We run out of the front door towards the cab we called and carry our bags after us. The man driving has gotten out and is helping us load the bags. I smile and thank him, Finnick does the same and we then get in.

Finnick's Dad waves to us and shuts the front door smiling. He told us to call him when we get there. He told us also to have a great time and try not to get to drunk. We laughed and told him 'no promises'. His Mum also gave us a hug and told us the same. I wish that my Mum was nice like that, actually talked to me, and liked me.

'Hey, you ok?' Finnick says. I look up and see he is concerned; I give him a confused look. He nods his head towards my hands that are gripped tightly onto the material of my jeans, making my hands red. I let go gently and smile.

'Yeah, just thinking,' I say slightly.

'Dude, this is a holiday/mission,' he says and I laugh. 'We need to relax with our shades but also look out for any good looking girls,' he says.

'Ok, let's do this,' I say fist-pounding him. I look up and see we have just pulled up outside the airport gates. I look o Finnick.

'You ready?' he asks grabbing his luggage. I breathe out and grab my luggage and nod slightly.

'Definitely!' I say laughing.

He jumps out the same time as I do and we pay the cab driver and thank him. We then turn to the airport and walk towards the doors. I look up to see a plane taking off behind the building.

'Let's do this,' Finnick says and runs towards the doors. I laugh and run after him, probably looking like a right idiot.

But the main question is…

_Who cares?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for those who have read the last chapter, we would really like to hear what you have to say about them. I hope this chapter will be just as good as the first one. R&R ;)**

Chapter 2

**Katniss' POV**

I slip off my belt and place it on the tray. I slide off my shoes and place them with the belt. I look up to see that the man is gesturing for me to walk through the security doors.

I walk through and notice that the noise didn't go off, the man lets me pass to get the rest of my stuff. I thank him and walk towards the trays that are sliding down out of the scanner machine.

I start to pick up my stuff and slip my shoes back on when I hear the -BEEP! - go off and I turn around to see Jo standing like a starfish, a woman searching her.

The woman pulls her phone out of Jo's pocket and glares at her. 'This is meant to go in the tray young lady!' Jo tries to keep a straight face and nod. I burst out laughing.

Jo is allowed to go with a warning.

'You silly arse!' I state slapping her arm.

'Dick...' Jo snarls.

We carry on going through the procedures of the airport until we finally get to the main station where you can buy food, sit down, buy souvenirs and other stuff.

'You want to go play in the arcade?' Jo asks elbowing me. I laugh and nod, picking up my hand luggage and making my way towards the arcade.

'Over here!' Jo shouts waving me over. I walk over to see her placing a coin in the air hockey machine. I walk round to the opposite side to her and lower my voice.

'Oh, it's on Mason,' I snarl. She barks out laughter and calms down to reply.

'Bring it on, Everdeen!' She snarls.

She hits the puck towards my goal and I hit it back fiercely and it slips into the gap.

'Oh yeah!' I shout.

_1-0_

She then hits it back to me and I dodge it letting it slide to her side of the table. She then whacks it back vigorously and it slams into the goal.

_1-1_

We carry on playing and I score again.

_2-1_

_3-1_

_3-2_

_3-3_

_3-4_

_4-4_

_5-4_

_6-4_

Jo slams her hand on the table hard in anger of me winning. The air that was flowing out the little holes stops and I look up to see her eyes widen.

'Fuck!' she whispers. I turn and walk away casually. She does the same.

When we out of the arcade we burst out laughing getting weird looks from people.

I walk towards the board and place my hand onto it, sliding it down before I reach it**. –Bahamas 6:35-**

I read the departure station and see that it is number 4. But then I see that it says that the passenger on that flight have 7 more minutes to board before they shut the doors.

'FUCK!' Jo shouts seeing what I see. I turn to her, horror on both our faces. We both grab our bags and sprint towards departure desk 4.

**Peeta's POV**

'We will be taking off in around 5 minutes,' the overhead speaker addresses me. I turn my head towards the window and see that the sky that had been dark when we left Finnick's, is now light blue and the Hawaii sun is shining.

I shuffle in my seat and get comfy, then fasten my seatbelt. I look over to see Finnick talking to the man next to him.

'- my first time out of Hawaii,' he tells the man. I decide to flick through the menu book that is in the front pouch. I slide it out and open it flicking through the pages looking for the drinks.

I suddenly feel a slight push on my chair and then a thought struck me. Please don't let a little kid be behind me! Please!

I was about to turn to see if there way when I hear a girl's voice.

'- hopefully this is my chance,' the voice says. I lean back slightly wanting to hear what she is saying.

I'm not a stalker just nosy.

'Kat, trust me, it is,' Jo reassures 'Kat'. I turn so that I am facing Finnick but not paying attention to him. I mostly do this so my ear is placed up against.

'Maybe you're right, if it's true, it will happen,' she states sighing heavily. What are they talking about?! What will happen if it's true?!

'Katniss you've wanted to find-'the girl was interrupted by Finnick.

'Dude, you ok?' he asks me. He blocks out what the girl was about to say, she was about to say what 'Kat' wanted. I swat him away and listen again.

'I guess' 'Kat' say. I sigh.

'Shit...' I whisper under my breath.

'Dude, what?' Finnick says confusion in his eyes. I put a finger to his lips.

'Dude, I was listening to what the girls behind were saying.' After I said it I regretted it straight away, I knew how creepy that sounded.

Finnick tipped his head back and laughed loudly.

I punched him on the shoulder.

'I mean, one of them was talking about something they wanted. What of it's the same thing I want?' I whisper to him.

He shrugs.

'Dude, just let it go!' He says I sigh and nod.

'Whatever.'

Katniss' POV

'We will be landing in around 3 minutes,' the overhead speaker tells me.

'Please make sure your tray table is put up, your seats are upright and your seat belt is done up, thank you.' You can just hear the forced smile on her lips.

I place my headphones back in, knowing that it won't affect the plane because it on 'aeroplane mode'. I click shuffle and close my eyes to hear the next song come on.

_***We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain**_

_**We jumped, never asking why**_

_**We kissed; I fell under your spell**_

_**A love no one could deny**_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away?**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

_**I put you high up in the sky**_

_**And now, you're not coming down**_

_**It slowly turned, you let me burn**_

_**And now, we're ashes on the ground**_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away?**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**_

_**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**I just wanted you to let me in**_

_**And instead of using force**_

_**I guess I should've let you win**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**I just wanted you to let me in**_

_**I guess I should've let you win**_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away?**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**_

_**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me***_

My mind flashes to Cato as the song comes to an end. I push the thought to the back of my head.

Katniss don't think about him, you are on holiday, time to relax. Time to find the person to treat you right.

I suddenly feel my belly give way and see that we are lowering in the sky. I feel a clench on my arm and see Jo smiling widely at me.

'Bahamas, we going to rock you bitches!' I laugh and join in smiling widely.

I feel another queasy nausea in my belly and look out the window, seeing that I can see the yellow sand, the beautiful blue sea on the perfect beaches. The green meadows. The high hotels. And best of all, the massive swimming pools. I smile and turn to Jo.

'The pools look massive, can't wait to get in and relax!' I say.

She nods and laughs.

I suddenly feel a force that pushes me forward slightly and see that we have landed safely on the runway and we are now slowing down to a stop.

'Thank you for flying with us, have a nice trip!' says the woman with forced smile again.

I stand up and grab my bags quickly, eager to get out of this tight, hot space.

As I look up to the doors I see that people are already filing out so I follow Jo as she walks out of our lane and down the aisle.

We reach the door and I see a woman with a purple wig on, way too much make up on and a huge grin on her face. I look to her name badge and see that her name is: Effie Trinket. Air Hostess.

'Thank you,' I say smiling at her, holding back a laugh. She beams an even bigger grin to me.

'No problem sweetie, have a nice holiday!' she exclaims lightly.

'Oh...we will,' Jo replies to her smiling mischievously at me. I smile back, knowing what is in her mind.

**Peeta's POV**

I never got to see what the girl behind me looked like. She got up as soon as we landed and didn't turn to take one look back to my direction. Not that she would for my interest. I was just curious.

'Dude, let's get this party started!' Finnick beams as we get off the plane. I slide my shades on as the summer sun hits me. It's so much hotter here than in Hawaii. The sun blazed down onto my broad shoulders. I already feel the sizzling of my skin.

We make our way through the airport procedures and walk in the direction our way to pick up our luggage. I can see people trying to grab their luggage off the spinning conveyer belt.

I turn to look at Finnick and just see his head spinning in circles getting dizzy as he is watching the conveyer belt spinning around and around. I laugh at him, I guess I jolt him back to reality because he shakes his head slightly and turns to me. He scowls as he notices why I was laughing.

'I'll get the luggage,' I say, walking towards the belt laughing.

He nods and grabs our hand luggage and lugs them towards a pillar to lean on.

As soon as I get to the belt I see one of our suitcases come out of the underground tunnel. I get ready to pick it up and when it comes to me reach out. When it is steadily on the floor I see Finnick walk over.

'I'll take that off your hands!' he chuckles; I laugh and turn back to the belt.

I see that the other one has just gone past me.

'Shit!' I whisper under my breathe. I walk out of the space I was in and walk around the belt, following the suitcase. Soon enough there is a free spot that my bag is just about to reach, I go to grab it. Once that one if also steady on the floor I walk towards Finnick.

'Ready?' He asks eyeing the bag. I nod and pick up my hand luggage that was on the ground by Finnick's feet.

We walk towards the exit. Once we are out of the air-conditioned airport the sudden heat rushes to me and my body. I huff out a large breath and slide my jacket off, folding it over my shoulder.

Finnick and I both look at the piece of paper we were given at the desk to find our coach. It says that we are on coach 91.

I look up to see a long line of coaches in the parking lot, with large men holding up numbers. The man closest to us is holding up 78.

I nudge Finnick and point to the man then right. He nods and we move on towards the coach we should be taking.

Once we get there it seems like all the people on our plane are on this coach too. I see that the woman with the crying baby is queuing up, the large man that was in front of me, the blonde teenager that sat next to Finnick and the old man with the long beard who always seem to have been queuing up for the toilet.

We join the end of the queue, and place down our luggage. Finnick turns to me, 'seen anyone you like?'

I laugh and shake my head. 'Not yet, fingers crossed, we still have the whole hotel.' He laughs and holds up his fingers, crossing them dramatically.

Soon we are at the front of the queue, we watch the man take our luggage and place it in the holders at the sides of the coach and then he lets us through the coach door. We enter letting the suddenly hotter, stuffy coach air obtain our lungs. Finnick jokily holds his throat and breathes heavily. I laugh and walk towards the back of the coach.

We end up sitting right at the back, it has an air-conditioner. Finnick is reading the same comic and I slip out my sketch pad and draw the view from my coach window.

I give the detail of the cobbled-stone streets, the sun in mid sky, the shops in full swing and most of all the sea in the background that you can see over the low buildings.

By the time we get moving I have just finished. I admire the picture as I hold it at arm's length. Finnick looks up and smiles.

'That's even better that the one that you did off my balcony.' He exclaims. I smile and thanks' him, sliding the pad back into my bag. I decide to slip in my earphones and listen to some music.

_*****__**Labyrinth, come in...**__**[3 xs]**__****_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**__**  
**__**this is something they call**__**  
**__**a ground-breaker, breaker...**__**  
**__**So let me first apologize**__**  
**__**To the shirts and the ties**__**  
**__**For your makeup**__****_

_**Cause I'll make you ugly**__**  
**__**As soon as it drops**__**  
**__**We're on a rampage**__**  
**__**Bottles popping' off**__**  
**__**Before you know it**__**  
**__**There's rubble and dust**__**  
**__**Cause we be crashing it up**__**  
**__**Somebody say, "You better run"**__****_

_**Yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Say yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it**__**  
**__**Just smash something, yeah mush for me**__**  
**__**Hey yeah!**__**  
**__**We can make an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**so here we go; we go**__****_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**__**  
**__**what you're about to witness**__**  
**__**is no illusion...**__**  
**__**And now, we got the bass banging from here to Buckingham Palace**__**  
**__**They're all moving**__**  
**__**Hey Simon, we're fucking them up**__**  
**__**Turning them Saco**____**[a record label owned by Simon Cowell]**__**  
**__**Everybody rock**__**  
**__**Let's bring the house down to rubble and dust**__**  
**__**Cause we be crashing it up**__**  
**__**Somebody say, "You better run"**__****_

_**Yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Say yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it**__**  
**__**Just smash something, yeah mush for me**__**  
**__**Hey yeah!**__**  
**__**We can make an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**so here we go; we go**__****_

_**I predict an earthquake up in here...**____**[2x]**__**  
**__**Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it**__**  
**__**Just smash something, yes mush for me, hey yes**__**  
**__**We can make an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**So here we go, we go**__****_

_**[Tinie Tempah]**__**  
**__**Hey, you Labyrinth, this one's feeling like a straight 10 on the Richter scale, you know**__**  
**__**Yeah, fire, fire**__**  
**__**We about to set this place on fire**__**  
**__**Without a match or lighter**__**  
**__**Don't do girlfriends**__**  
**__**One nighters make them, ah**__**  
**__**C-minor, if I want Christian or Kurt Geiger**__**  
**__**I just phone up the designer**__**  
**__**Doing all-nighters**__**  
**__**No days off, grey hairs and a little bit of weight loss**__**  
**__**I predict riots, I predict chaos**__**  
**__**I predict evil, I predict amah!**__**  
**__**Disturbing London, got the whole city panicking**__**  
**__**I'll be Nostradamus, this nig-nig-nig-nig Labyrinth**__****_

_**Yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Say yeah!**__**  
**__**I predict an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it**__**  
**__**Just smash something, yeah mush for me**__**  
**__**Hey yeah!**__**  
**__**We can make an earthquake up in here**__**  
**__**so here we go, we go**__****_

_**Labyrinth, come in...***_

My eyes are closed so I jolt when I feel a nudge on my arm. My eyes flutter open to see Finnick smiling.

'We're here!' he squeals, I laugh at him. His smile drops but only slightly.

'Come on then,' I say grabbing the luggage and running down the aisle like a little kid.

'Dude, calm down' Finnick says as the hot air hits us again.

'Dude, we can do whatever we want to do!' I see Finnick think about this.

He then squeals. 'Okay, I get your vibe!' He says.

'Let's make this the best holiday ever!' we both say at the same time.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. Review what you think to us and we will take in all you have to say. Thanks ;) R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for reading so far. They meet in this chapter, so keep reading. R&R ;)**

Chapter 3

**Katniss' POV**

We walk into The Atlantis main reception. It is massive. There is a massive fountain in the middle of the room with the water flowing like a water fall. A small shop stands next to it that sells souvenirs. There are a couple of comfy tables and chairs that are located near computers in the opposite corner to the shop. I see a large marble desk which has brochures and different papers on top of it. There are computers behind the desk, a bookcase which holds guest details, and room keys. There is a photocopier that two women and a man are standing in front off.

Johanna and I walk over the front desk, where a chubby lady in an orange top with flowers all over it, is standing behind the counter with a welcoming smile.

'Hello there young ladies how may I help you?' She says quite slowly.

'Good thank you, we have come to check in.' I say to the women.

'Well welcome to Atlantis, if I could just take your names please.'

'Katniss Everdeen' I say.

'Johanna Mason' Jo says.

'Oh yes, you're names are on the list, let me just find your keys.' She says looking up and down searching for our room keys.

'You are in room 1001.' She says handing Jo the key.

'Thank you.' I reply.

'Oh and before I forget, could I just see the paperwork that you brought with you?' She says smiling.

'Yes hang on a second.' I say looking at Jo.

'So hurry up Kat show it to the lady!' Jo says.

'Jo, I thought that you had it.' I say starting to panic and start rummaging through my bag.

'No, you said you had it.' Jo replies.

'No you did!' I nearly shout.

'You did!' she shouts.

'YOU DID!' I shout throwing my hands in the air.

'Oh yeah, there right here,' she says laughing calmly pulling them out her back pocket.

I sigh and laugh at our outburst. We turn back to the woman and see she had stepped back and is looking at us, her eyebrows raised and her mouth open slightly.

'Here you go,' Jo says holding out the papers. The woman hesitates before taking them; she looks at us as if we have just shot someone.

'O-okay, welcome and have a nice holiday here.' She says and starts to shuffle away.

I turn to Jo.

'But excuse me, where is room 1001?' Jo asks. I laugh and turn back to where the woman went.

She turns around, annoyance in her eyes.

'Um...see that lift there?' we nod. 'Go to floor 10, then go left, right, left, left, right then straight on and you should get to your room, goodbye now!' she says forcing a smile then runs off.

I look to Jo with confusion in my eyes. She turns to me and laughs.

'We have been here 5 minutes and someone already hates us,' Jo exclaims throwing her hands towards the door the woman ran out of.

I laugh and pick up our luggage and walk towards the lifts. I click the button and Jo clicks the one opposite. When the lift opens up we walk in and press floor 10. _That was the only instruction I remember from the lady! _

We get to floor 10 and the doors slide open. My eyes are met with the luscious red walls of floor 10. I step out gasping at the beauty of this floor. I look left and see a red couch with a red coffee table next to it with a red magazine. I look right and see a beautiful painting that is of a red rose. Straight forward is a wide corridor with doors either side, guess what colour they are?! RED!

'Wow, obsessed with red are we?' Jo laughs next to me.

I look to her a laugh. 'Come one then,' I say lugging our bags down the left corridor, we almost immediately get lost. Jo see's a map on the wall and we make our way in the direction of our room.

We walk down a corridor that has the room 1013 at the start of it.

I walk with Jo at my side until we reach our door. I pull the key card out of my pocket and slip it in the lock, it beeps and lights up green.

The door then swings open, uncovering our beautiful room.

I gasp and drop my bags, Jo does the same.

I walk in and look around.

There is a large master bed in the middle of the room, red covers lying on top of it. There are two oak bedside tables next to the edges, holding up an alarm clock, telephone and brochures. There is a large red rug at the foot of the bed, leading to the dresser that was open showing a mirror on the door, hangers hung on the rod and dressing gowns hanging up. There is a full-length mirror on the wall, more beautiful red paintings and a red, silky couch. There is a set of large, glass doors that lead onto the balcony that has silver rods shutting off the space. There is a set of table and chairs out there, red obviously.

I let Jo jump on the bed whilst I walk into the bathroom.

There is a large bath that has Jacuzzi jets attached to the sides of the marble, there is a walk in shower in the corner, and a two large sinks that are attached to the wall. There is a toilet, mirror and cabinet. I walk back when I hear a squeal.

'What?' I ask Jo.

She is bending over one of the bedside tables.

'Mini fridge!' she jumps up and down.

I decide to join her laughing my head off at her excitement.

When we finally stop my tummy rumbles loudly.

'Oops...guess I'm hungry!' I exclaim.

'We can get some lunch if you want?' Jo says closing the fridge. I nod vigorously and rub my belly.

'Come on,'

**Peeta's POV**

We step out the lift as the doors open. Finnick and I have been upstairs and unpacked then Finnick complained that he was hungry so we are now going to lunch.

'Finally!' Finnick says falling to his knees and throwing his hands in the air. I nudge him when I see that people are staring.

'Finnick you look like a fool that is preying in a lift!' I whisper harshly.

He stands up and brushes the imaginary dust of his shorts.

'Let's go,' he says.

We walk towards the doors to the restaurant, Finnick literally running. When we get to through the doors he runs to a table and grabs his plate. I go sit at the table and watch him scurry around grabbing random bits of food. When he gets back to the table he digs in making inappropriate noises. I laugh at him as he finishes his food.

'Hungry?' I ask.

'M-hmm...' he says through his last mouthful of food.

'I'm just going to the food table, be back in a minute.' I say, but I don't think Finnick is paying attention.

I think Finnick has fallen in love!

I walk over to the food table, and join the queue to get some meat off the grill, grab a slice of bread from the bread basket, and I make my way over to the salad bar.

**Katniss' POV**

Jo and I make our way to an empty table at the back of the restaurant. Jo suddenly gets up and makes her way to the food station. I watch her for a while and then when she joins a large queue decide to look elsewhere. I look left out the clear window which gives me a clear view of the pool.

It's the first time I've seen it. It's big, in the shape of an egg and then there is a Jacuzzis on the edge of it. There are two diving boards raised on a platform, a pool bar in the middle and music booming out of a speaker that is raised just outside a hut.

I watch as a little girl in armbands jumps off the dive board into the pool. I smile as I she reminds me of Prim.

'You OK there Kat?' Jo asks laughing.

'Yeah just watching that child on the diving board, she looks a lot like Prim. I miss her.' I say quietly.

'Hey, it' OK, we're going to have fun!' Jo praises. I smile and nod.

I get up to get food when Jo says my name. 'Kat, remember look out for your love!' I laugh and nod.

'Oh, I will.'

I walk towards the food, grab a plate and grab some bread. I then walk over to the salad bar. I set my plate down and reach for the spoon to the carrots.

When my hand reaches the handle, someone's hand covers mine. A spark runs through me and I look up to see whose hand it was.

I look up and see shaggy blonde hair attached to a fairly tanned face; they have a soft smile playing on their lips, a perfect nose, all around attractive. But what really grab me are his sparkling blue eyes. I notice our hands are still on the handle. I release the handle from my grip and he takes his hand away getting the message.

When my hand reaches my side, I notice how lonely I suddenly feel. I notice that I am still staring at him.

'Sorry...' he says blushing slightly.

He looks really cute when he blushes. 'No, it's OK.' I say smiling slightly blushing as well. _What the fuck, I didn't even do anything. _

'You take it,' he says. Confusion waves over me.

'Sorry?' I say.

He laughs and gestures to the handle, I laugh. 'Oh yeah, thanks.' I say and reach for the handle.

'So...what's your name?' he asks. I look up into his eyes again.

'Katniss...Katniss Everdeen.' I say blushing at how stupid my name must sound.

'That's a beautiful name,' he says smiling. 'I'm Peeta...Peeta Mellark.' He says.

'Peeta?' I ask and laugh. Then I stop when I notice how rude that I am.

'I know weird right' he says sadly.

'No, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was most people say Peter, I like your name it's different.' I say smiling.

He smiles to as he takes the spoon I just let go of.

'So who are you here with?' He asks.

'I'm with my best friend Jo, what about you?' I say pointing to our table where Jo is staring at us with smile on her face.

'I'm with my best mate too, Finnick!' he exclaims smiling widely. I smile back.

'So I guess I'll see you around then,' Peeta says to me. I smile to him and nod.

'Yeah, hopefully!' I say walking off.

As soon as I get back to our table Jo jumps questions at me.

'Who was he? Is he hot? I only saw his back. What did he say? Do you like him? When are you going to see him again? Do you love him?' I laugh at her questions.

'OK, well...I have no idea what you just said!' I say laughing.

She sighs. 'Well...'

**Peeta's POV**

I watch Katniss walk away, and then make my way back to our table still in a trance.

'Whowas that? Finnick says pointing behind him with wide eyes. I laugh and sigh remembering her smile.

'That was Katniss!' I say smiling widely.

Finnick squeals loudly and everyone turns to look at us. Including Katniss! I hit my head with my palm. I look up and see she is smiling at us and talking to Jo.

_What is she saying? Is she making fun of me? Does she like me? Do I like her? Of course you like her Peetie. _

'Peetie has a crush!' Finnick exclaims as he watches me watch Katniss.

I place my hand on my forehead and cover my eyes looking away.

'Oh my you do!' Finnick states throwing his hands in the air.

'I just met her!' I say to him.

'So?' he says. 'Crushes are crushes! YES!'

I blush and punch him in the arm.

'Ow!' he says through another mouthful of food, letting some fall out.

I make sick noises and put my finger in my mouth.

'Oh my gosh Peet, this looks like tuna. Look!' he says picking up the food that fell out of his mouth and shoving it in my face.

'Gross Finn! I'm going to get some bread.' I say pushing his hand away and getting out my chair.

I sneak a quick look at Katniss' table and see she is looking over at us. I give her a smile and she blushes and looks away.

I turn and go to the bread basket, grabbing a small plate, and grab 3 pieces thinking Finnick will want some.

I turn around to go back to our table when I see Jo dragging Katniss over to our table. I perk up and walk towards the table and slide the plate towards Finnick.

I look up to see them by our sides now. I smile up at Katniss and push out a chair for her and Jo. She smiles back and looks down. Jo thanks me and sits down.

'Kat wanted to ask if you wanted to come for a swim with us.' She says smirking as my smile grows wide.

I look to Finnick to see he is nodding.

'Yeah that would be cool; I'm Finnick by the way.' He says holding his hand out to Katniss then Jo smiling.

'That would be great.' I say smiling to Katniss. She blushes and looks down.

'Well we will meet you out there,' she says getting up and smiling once more before leaving.

I breathe out and smile to Finnick.

'This is the perfect day!' I say.

He laughs and places a hand on his heart.

'My Peeta's in love.' I laugh and shake my head.

'Ridiculous, is it wrong to smile at someone,' I ask him raising an eyebrow.

'If you always get excited downstairs every time then it is!' he says making me blush.

'Let's just go and get ready,' I say walking towards the doorway. He follows me and we get in the lift.

_I'm going to see Katni_ss_ again, yes! _

_Can this day get any better?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while we had loads of homework and essays and we went on holiday to Disneyland. R&R ;) **

Chapter 4

**Katniss' POV**

'I can't believe you did that!' I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice, it doesn't work. Jo beams widely.

'I just saved you the job; you know you want to see him again.' She says winking at me as we walk into the lift, on our way back down to reception where we said we'd meet the boys.

'Yeah, he seems nice,' I say casually looking down. Jo bursts out laughing.

'Nice? Nice…come on Kat. You know you like him!' Jo states. I blush and shake my head.

'No I don't, is it wrong to be friends with someone who's eyes are as blue as the ocean…shaggy beautiful hair…a smile that weakens your knees…his soft voice…' I say in my own little dream remembering Peeta's features and his soft voice.

'Kat…KAT, snap out of it.' Jo smirks clicking in front of my face. I snap out of my dream and turn to her. We walk out of the lift into the corridor.

She stops and starts to laugh. 'Sure…just friends.'

'Shut up,' I tell her and walk ahead. She runs after me.

'Hey Kat, it's obvious he likes you back!' she says grabbing my wrist, which makes me turn around. I make sure that the little excitement that sparks in my belly doesn't show.

'No he doesn't Jo' I say and carry on walking. She sighs and we carry on walking to reception.

When we get there we see that the boys are sitting on the sofa's that are there. We start walking the length that is between us when Finnick sees us. He nudges Peeta.

Peeta looks up and a huge smile crosses his face. I smile back.

'Hi,' I say shyly.

'Hey' he says and smiles.

'You ready?' Finnick asks us.

Me and Jo nod and they stand up.

'So when did you guys arrive?' Finnick asks us as we walk down the steps that are at the corner of the reception floor.

'We got here about 2 hours ago, you?' Jo laughs. Peeta smiles.

'Us too.' He beams. I can't help but squeal. They all turn to me and look at me curiously. _Fuck! _

'There was…something in my throat,' I say and cough. They all nod but Peeta keeps his eyes on me and smiles.

'Where are you guys from then?' Jo asks Finnick and Peeta.

'Umm…well I'm originally from Ireland in UK but when I was 2 I moved to Hawaii, and Peet is from Hawaii.' Finnick explains. I look at Jo.

'SHUT UP!' Jo shouts a bit too loud.

'What?' Finnick says looking at Peeta concerned.

'We are too, from Hawaii,' I tell them not caring about the excitement that is so obvious in my voice.

Finnick squeals. I burst out laughing along with Peeta.

'Mate, can you not?' Peeta says.

'Dude, that's the new cool!' Finnick says.

'What squealing?' Peeta asks.

'Yeah dude, get with it, gosh!'

We all laugh and end up at the automatic doors that open to the pool. We all walk in still laughing and walk towards the sun beds that are scattered around the edges. We all sit together; it goes Finnick, Jo, Me and then Peeta.

I already start getting hot, I start to dig through the bag that we brought with us and slide my shades on. The others do the same.

'Do any of you want a drink?' Peeta asks us. I look over to him and see he has taken his shirt of to show, as I thought, a six pack that would make anyone drool over. I blush as he sees me staring and nod my head.

He walks over the bridge that is located over the water and steps into the pool bar that sits in the middle of the water. He sits down on one of the tiled stools that are behind the bar and waits for the barman to serve him.

As he is waiting I notice that we are both staring at each other. I smile and blush but don't take my eyes of him. He smiles back and my knees weaken.

_Thank god I'm sitting down. _

As we keep on staring at each other I remember what Jo said earlier.

'_He likes you, it's obvious!' Does he? I like him. He's so cute. This could be m time. Wait, whoa. I've only known him for 1 hour. _

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe that Katniss is looking at me! _But wait I was looking at her, oh I'm still looking at her._

'Excuse me sir?' The bar attendant says. 'Helloo?'

'Oh sorry' I realise and reply.

'Don't worry sir I know what its like. Girlfriendss.' The bar attendant says.

'Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend.' I correct him.

'Oh I get it sir, she's your friend!' He says sarcastically.

'Yes she is!' I say.

'I get your drift…. So what would you like to order?' He says holding back which I think is a laugh.

'I would like two cokes, one diet one normal, lemonade and Fanta Twist please.' I ask politely.

'Certainly sir, anything else with that?' He asks.

'No thank you that is it.' I reply.

'Okay, that will come to $13.99 please sir.' The bar attendant says.

'Fucking hell, that's expensive.' I rudely say.

'I know right, but that's how they buy this luxury shit' he says gesturing to the hotel that sits on the right of the pool.

I laugh and pass him the money; he thanks me and goes to serve someone else. Just before I go over the bridge carrying the drinks, I sneak a peak at Katniss and see she is laughing with Jo. She looks beautiful when she laughs. Her teeth on full show which makes here even more beautiful and her chest flutter up and down.

I walk over the bridge as the same time a kid swims under it and she waves at me, I nod to her seeing as I'm carrying all the drinks and smile.

When I get back to the others I pass them each their drink and they all thank me.

'Guys guess how much these drinks were,' I tell them.

Finnick sits up and crosses his legs. He claps his hands and says, 'Yay, love this game!' We all laugh and they start to guess.

'Ok...um…$15.' Katniss says.

'Close.' I tell her.

'$50' Jo asks.

'That's taking the piss,' Finnick says, 'this is a serious game!' He says to Jo.

'$13' he says.

I wave my hand to mean that he's close.

'Um…$13.99' Kat says.

'Bingo!' I tell her and she cheers then sticks her tongue out at Finnick.

'Urgh...shit rematch' he shouts throwing his arms in the air. We all laugh and lye down on the sun beds.

After a while of staring at Katniss through my sunglasses she gets up and takes her shirt off showing her amazing body and perfect size boobs. I notice that I am staring and look away.

'Jo, up for a swim?' she asks Jo. She nods and they walk towards the water.

As the soon as the girls are in the water Finnick turns to me.

'Dude, she totally digs you!' he says. I grin widely then notice and look down.

'No she doesn't, just friends remember.' I tell him.

'Mate, piss off, you like her. She likes you. Simples. Make. A. Move.' He says exaggerating his mouth making it look like I can't speak English.

I laugh and shake my head.

'How do you know?' I ask curiously. He laughs and shakes his head.

'Well when you took your top off she was staring at you and checking you out, she can't help but smile around you, and when you talk to her she always blushes. Dude she likes you. Oblivious much' he states and goes back to the music he was once listening too.

Finnick's music blasts out of his headphone and fills the hot outside air with music.

'Man you've got that tads loud don't you think!' I say.

'WHAT?' Finnick screams.

'It's too loud man.' I practically shout.

'Sorry can't hear you!' Finnick shouts.

So I decide to just give up and listen to the music that is playing. After a few minutes a new song comes on.

'Hell yeah' I say raising my hands in the air.

My favourite song comes on. Cant Hold Us.

_**Ay, ay, ay**__**  
**__**Good to see you, come on in, let's go**__**  
**__**Yeah, let's go**__**  
**__**Alright, alright**__**  
**__**OK, uh, alright, OK**__**  
**__**Alright, OK**__****_

_**Return of the Mack, get up!**__**  
**__**What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.**__**  
**__**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**__**  
**__**Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit**__**  
**__**Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**__**  
**__**Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy**__**  
**__**Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,**__**  
**__**And we did it our way.**__**  
**__**Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**__**  
**__**And yet I'm on.**__**  
**__**Let that stage light go and shine on down,**__**  
**__**Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**__**  
**__**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**__**  
**__**But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**__**  
**__**Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**__**  
**__**Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing**__**  
**__**Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**__****_

_**Labels out here,**__**  
**__**Now they can't tell me nothing**__**  
**__**We give that to the people,**__**  
**__**Spread it across the country**__**  
**__**Labels out here,**__**  
**__**Now they can't tell me nothing**__**  
**__**We give it to the people,**__**  
**__**Spread it across the country**__****_

_**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us**__****_

_**Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**__**  
**__**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**__**  
**__**But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you**__**  
**__**Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**__**  
**__**And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**__**  
**__**Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!**__**  
**__**Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,**__**  
**__**Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.**__**  
**__**That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like**__**  
**__**Raise those hands, this is our party**__**  
**__**We came here to live life like nobody was watching**__**  
**__**I got my city right behind me**__**  
**__**If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**__****_

_**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us**__****_

_**And so we put our hands up**__**  
**__**And so we put our hands up**__****_

_**Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh**__**  
**__**Let's go!**__****_

_**Na na na na na na na na (aha)**__**  
**__**Hey**__**  
**__**And all my people say**__****_

_**Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)**__**  
**__**Hey**__**  
**__**And all my people say**__****_

_**Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)**__**  
**__**(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**__**  
**__**And all my people say**__****_

_**Na na na na na na na na**__**  
**__**Ma-ckle-more**__****_

_**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Can we go back, this is the moment**__**  
**__**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**__**  
**__**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**__**  
**__**Like the ceiling can't hold us.**__****_

_**Let the night come, before the fight's won**__**  
**__**Some might run against the test**__**  
**__**But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause**__**  
**__**Their fears then prove that courage exists**_

' What a fucking awesome tune!' I scream.

'Yeah bro, fist pound!' Finnick says holding out his fist.

'Ha NO!' I say laughing and pushing his fist away.

'Aye that hurt, its okay little babies Finnick's here.' Finnick says rubbing his fingers.

'Dude, what the fuck are you doing?' I say.

'Excuse me, mind your language, we have babies here.' He says patting his fingers.

He starts laughing really hard literally wetting himself. I decide that this is the perfect moment to push him off his sun bed.

'Dude can you not.' He says fiddling with his penis.

'Fucking hell Finnick that is gross!' I say disgusted.

'What do you mean?' He says acting dumb, well I don't think he is acting.

'You are playing with your dick man, girls don't dig that!' I say looking away.

'Shh you are hurting Williams feelings, willy for short!' He says.

'Have you ever realised that I am probably your only friend?' I say.

'Aww you thought we were friends?' He say sarcastically.

'Ha Funny!' I say.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss and Jo walking towards us.

'Finnick, Kat and Jo are coming stop playing with your bloody dick!' I say.

'Okay okay, be back soon little guy.' He says patting it which makes me want to throw up.

' Hey guys.' Finnick says like he hadn't been doing what he was just doing.

'Hey Peeta, hey Finnick.' Katniss say to both of us.

'Sup ma peeps' Jo says.

'Oh so were your peeps now?' Finnick says.

Katniss laughs and nods her head. _Omg am I in a dream?_

'Weren't you guys in the pool?' I say to them.

'Yeah' Kat replies

'So why aren't you both wet?' I ask.

'Oh we went and got some drinks for us.' She says placing the drinks down on the table in between Finnick's and my sun bed.

'Oh right, Cool beans.' Finnick says.

'You just made that word sooo un cool mate.' I say facing Finnick.

'I think it already was un cool, I mean come on lets be honest no one says that!' Jo says.

'Well I just made it cool again sooo.' Finnick says.

'So nothing.' Jo says opening her can of coke.

'Okay the lady wins.' Finnick says giving a bow.

'So are you still hot Kat?' I say to Katniss. _She always is!_

'Yeah I guess so.' She replies.

'Great' I jump up off the sun bed.

'Wait what do you mean?' She says looking confused.

I run towards her and pick her up placing her over my shoulder carefully, I then run straight towards the water ignoring her squeals.

'How about a dip?' I say as I jump in the air.

'AHHHHHHH' She screams as we hit the water.

As the cool water gather around us and the bubbles begin to rise, I let go of her and squint my eyes so I can faintly see her figure. I see that she is waving at me. I sort of laugh waving back. She gives me the up arrow as she starts to swim back up to the surface. I watch her float up and follow her movements.

Once I surface the water I get my breath back and look for Katniss and see that she isn't in front of me. I turn a full circle and don't find her.

'Looking for me?' She sings coming out of nowhere,

I turn and see that she is mid air and in a cannonball shape. Next thing I know there is a massive splash and all of a sudden I get a mouthful of water.

I hear her beautiful laugh and rub my eyes and spit the water out of my mouth like a fountain. She laughs even harder and I start laughing with her.

'So do you have any dinner plans for this evening?' I ask her nervously.

'No not really, what are you thinking of doing?' She says.

'I was wondering if you and Jo wanted to join Finnick and I for dinner, unless you don't want to because you don't have to' I say bringing my hands up towards my body and backing away.

She laughs and swims closer to me 'Yeah I love that.' She says smiling.

_Her smile is the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen._

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it. We will update soon keep reading! R&R ;) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: We hope you liked the last chapter and please review! R&R ;)**

Chapter 5

**Katniss' POV**

I walk out of the bathroom after my steamy shower and fling myself onto the bed.

'Are you finished in there?' Jo shouts from the balcony.

'Yeah,' I shout back. I hear a scrape of the chair on the floor and look up to see Jo walk in, still in her swimsuit. She smiles to me and digs in her suitcase that is in the left corner of the room.

'So…you and Peet, aye?' she smirks. I blush and sit up.

'Shut up!' I tell her. She turns around, a towel in her arm, and walks towards the bathroom.

'You know you like him,' she sings before closing the bathroom door. I sigh and smile at Jo's attitude.

_Maybe I do like him, does he like me? No of course not. Wait…maybe he does. He smiled at me and when I first met him, just like me, he seemed in a trance. Also, he asked me and Jo to come to dinner with him and Finn. I have to admit he is hot, very hot. His smile, hair, body…eyes. _

'Stop dreaming about lover boy and get ready,' Jo laughed. I looked up and see she is out of the shower. _Wow! _I had been thinking about him for a long time. I scowled at her and she just smiled sweetly at me.

I jump up, suddenly excited to see Peeta, oh and Finnick.

I walk over to the wardrobe that is mine and slide it open. I rack through my clothes looking for something nice and after a long time I find the perfect dress. It is white with strings missing and it has bits draping down. I smile.

I pull it out and show Jo. 'You really must like this guy!' she says giving me a look of pure happiness. I shake my head and laugh.

'What are you wearing?' I ask her and watch her pull out a dress. It is a dark blue dress that has a lace skirt and lace sleeves. The chest part is covered in silk and it goes to your high thigh. I smile and hug her.

'You will look amazing!' I praise her. She blushes and smiles.

I strip my towel off my body and walk back into the closet and grab some undies. I slide my dress over my head and it falls onto my body perfectly. I walk over to the mirror and twirl around to make sure that it clings in the right places. _*wink wink*_

I then walk over to the shoe part and pull out the drawers that hold them. I search them until I find what I was looking for. **(AN: They had very big suitcases, a lot in them.) **I slip them on my feet and go back to the mirror. I see that the white wedges go perfectly. I smile and suddenly feel nervous.

_What if he doesn't think I look nice? Why do I care? Is Jo right? Do I like him?_

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a knock at the closet door. I walk over to it and open the door. I see Jo standing in her dress and high heels looking amazing. At the same time we squeal and hug each other.

'You look amazing!' she praises pushing me to turn around. 'But take your hair down.' She says pulling the hair band out of my hair making it flow down to my elbows. I walk to the bathroom and grab my brush.

'Ready?' Jo shouts to me from the main bedroom. I quickly brush my hair and run out.

'Let's go!' Jo says throwing her hand in the air. I laugh and follow her out the door. We walk past the boy's door and see that they have already gone because there is no noise the other side of the door.

'Jo are we late?' I ask Jo worriedly.

'What do you mean?' She says

'If the boys aren't in the room then doesn't that make us late?' I say.

'Nooo, it's probably because they are early, trust me we aren't late Kat, loosen up.' Jo says giving her arms a wiggle to show me how to loosen up.

'Okay…If you're sure.' I say.

'Yes I am 100 perrrcent sure.' She says.

We make our to the elevator, I press the down arrow button and we wait for the lift to arrive.

*_DINNGG* _

The sound of the lift doors opening. We both hop in and elevator music is playing. It is like a peaceful and relaxing music.

'Hell yeah this is my Jam!' Jo says raising her hands in the air with her eyes shut.

'Jo, other people in the elevator are staring at you, you know.' I whisper.

'Oh right, Sorry people but this is my fucking jam!' Jo says to the other people on the elevator.

An old lady stares at her in disgust by the use of her language. A mother with her young child gives Jo a glare.

'Fucking.' Says the mother's toddler in the pram.

'Rosie, don't use that language you naughty girl!' The mother screams to her child.

'Now look what you've gone and done Jo, you just made a little toddler swear!' I say holding in a laugh.

*DINNGG*

'We have now reached the lobby' says the over head speaker in the lift.

Jo and I exit the lift. We walk around the fountain in the lobby and in through to the dining area.

'Where are they?' Jo asks.

'Errr' I say looking around the restaurant 'There!' I say pointing towards them.

I see Peeta look up and wave. We walk towards there table, Peeta stands up and pulls out a chair for me to sit down on. I sit down and he tucks me in. Then sitting back down.

'Thank you,' I say smiling at Peeta.

'No problem.' Peeta says giving me a smile back.

I see that Jo is still standing up.

'Aren't you going to sit down Jo?' I ask her curiously.

'Well I would but, Peeta politely pulls a chair out for you and tucks you in neatly, whilst this asshole just sits there and doesn't do the same for me!' Jo says gesturing towards Finnick.

I give a smirk trying to hold in the laugh, I look at Peeta and see that he is doing the same.

'Finnick!' Peeta says across the table/

'Yeah?' Finnick says looking up at Peeta.

' I think that Jo wants you to do the same as what I did to Kat.' He says softly.

'Oh right I didn't realise that Jo wanted me to.'

'Ughh' Jo says.

'Here you go' Finnick says sitting up.

'Oh don't bother' Jo says.

'OO I like a feisty lady.' Finnick says.

'Ewww gross.' Jo says.

Peeta and I both start to laugh, Jo joining In.

'Hey! That's affensive!' Finnick says looking sad.

'Oh you took your time to work it out then' Peeta says laughing.

'Good evening.' Says the waiter with his note pad in his hands.

'Good evening' We all say.

'Can I get you any drinks to start with?' The waiter asks.

'Err yes please' I say looking at the waiter.

'What drinks would you like to order?' He says putting his pen on the paper.

'One Diet coke please.' I say to him.

'One Fanta lemon please.' Peeta say to the waiter.

'One Dr. Pepper please.' Jo says.

'And what would you like sir?' the waiter says looking at Finnick.

'Errr, I'll have a half a larger please.' Finnick says.

We all look at him puzzled.

'Have you got any ID sir?' The waiter says.

'No.' Finnick says.

'Well sorry sir, that means that you will have to order something else.' Says the waiter.

'Okay errrrrrrrrrrr, ummmmmmmmm' Finnick says.

'Come on Finnick hurry up mate.' Peeta says speeding him up.

'No pressure then!' he says.

'For god sakes hurry up!' Jo says.

'I'll have Pepsi please.' He says. Finally.

'You look really nice Kat.' Peeta tells me giving a smile on his face.

_OMG, Peeta Mellark said that I look nice! What does that mean? What do I do? What should I say back? Get with it Katniss he is waiting for an answer!_

'Thank you' I say quietly as I can't get the huge smile that lies upon my face. 'You look really nice too.' I say.

'Thank you.' He says back.

'Yeah you look really smoking tonight Katniss' Finnick randomly says wiggling his body.

'Excuse me?' Jo says giving Finnick the death glare.

'I meant to say that you looked really hot Jo!' He rapidly says.

'Yeah, Yeah course you did' Jo says really sadly.

'Awwww did I upset you?' Finnick says sarcastically.

'No, I never get upset!' Jo screams.

'Okay, Okay' Finnick says raising his hands up.

'Sorry about the wait, it is fairly busy at the bar. So I have one diet coke, one Fanta lemon, one Dr. Pepper and finally one Pepsi.' The waiter says placing the drinks onto the table.

'Yep thank you' Finnick says.

'Are you ready to order?'

'Yes, I think we are,' Peeta replies nodding to the waiter.

We nod and open their menus.

'I'll have the…salmon and mash sided with a Caesar salad.' I tell him.

'Of course.' The waiter says smiling to me.

'I'll have the…chicken breast stuffed with roasted carrots sided with rice and peas.' Jo says.

He nods.

'I'll have the…rare grilled steak sided with the fries and beans.' Peeta tells him. I watch as the creases that were on his forehead from concentration disappear. He sees me watching and laughs, I look down and blush.

'And I will have the triple cheeseburger, including the bacon, lettuce, tomato, onions, gherkins, sausage, and extra meat and sided with extra large fries and a double portion of beans.' He says and smile looking up at the waiter.

We all look at him horrified, even the waiter.

'Oh…of course sir.' The waiter says replacing his open mouth with a smile.

As the waiter walks away we all laugh and see Finnick has a confused look on his face.

'What?' he asks shrugging. He pats his belly. 'I wasn't that hungry so I thought I'd just have that.' We all laugh.

**Peeta's POV**

By the time we have all eaten our food, and Finnick has wolfed down his burger and desert we make our way out of the restaurant.

'So, what do you guys want to do now?' I ask them. Jo turns to me and leans so she is by my ear.

'How about we go to the beach and you can have a romantic stroll with Katniss?' Jo whispers. I blush and look at Katniss.

She is red and is staring at us with narrow eyes. _OMG is she jealous. Does she like me?_

I lean away from Jo and smirk.

'Why?' I ask her, she laughs.

'You know you want to.' I blush and look at Katniss.

She is looking down and shaking her head slightly.

'So…want to go to the beach?' I ask them. She looks up and nods slightly.

'Yeah sure.' She says quietly.

I walk next to her as we head out of the door and down the front steps of the hotel. I turn and see that Jo and Finnick are talking and laughing behind us.

I turn back and see she is watching me.

'You should ask her out,' Katniss says wearing a fake smile.

'What?' I smirk. She looks down.

'Jo, you like her don't you?' she says sadly.

_She thinks I like Jo!_

'I don't like Jo,' I rush out in a hurry.

'Oh' Kat says surprised.

'Why did you think that I liked Jo?' I say.

'It's just that, at dinner you kept whispering to her and you keep looking back at her.' She says with what sounds like sadness in her voice.

'I was only talking to her because she said that it would be a good Idea if I took you for a romantic stroll along this beach as she thought that you look so sad.' I say in my softest voice.

'What do you mean she thinks I look sad?' Kat asks me.

'I don't know she wouldn't tell me, all she told me was that it was something in your past.' I say.

She then looks like she knows what Jo is talking about. But then it looks like she is fighting some tears.

'Are you okay?' I ask with concern on my face?

'Yeah, sort of.' She says sniffing.

'Do you want to talk about it?' I ask her trying to comfort her.

'Yeah okay' She says wiping some of her tears away from her cheek.

We walk towards the edge of the shore where the waves a smooth and calm. The cool water reaching the tip of our toes, then going back out. We sit down and watch some of the waves coming in then going out. I turn towards Katniss and she turns towards me.

'So what happened?' I ask.

She opens her mouth on the verge to talking….

**Finnicks' POV**

'Oh fudge balls' I say throwing my hands in the air.

'What did you just say?' Jo asks sounding confused.

'I said fudge balls' I say to Jo.

'What type of language is that?' Jo says holding back a laugh.

'What I meant to say was Fucknuggets.' I say sighing.

'Oh right okay.' Jo says strangely.

'And Fudge nuggets comes from Finnick languages.' I say.

'Right, why did you say fudge balls anyway?' Jo asks me.

'Because I forgot to call my dad and tell him that I forgot to feed my hamster Simon!' I say in breakdown.

'Wait what?' Jo says looking confused.'

'I have a pet hamster called Simon and I forgot to call my dad and tell him to feed him durr.' I say slowly so she can understand me.

'Yeah I heard what you said, but you have a pet hamster and you called him Simon?' she says.

'Yeah, don't you have one?' I ask.

'Nooo' Jo says blatantly.

'Why not?' I say in an outrage.

'Because..' Jo says.

'No time for explanations. Need to phone dad and tell him.'

'Oh Shit that reminds me I have to call my mum too and let her know that Kat and I got here safely.' Jo says with her hands on her forehead.

I pull my phone out of my trouser pocket.

'Oh damn' I say.

'What is it now?' Jo asks.

'I don't have any bars!' I shout.

'Okay, okay calm down, just walk along the beach and hold your phone up to the sky and you should get some bars.' Jo advises me.

'Oh, good idea.' I say.

I walk along the shore raising my phone in the air. I turn to see Jo and see that she is on the phone.

_How did she get bars and I didn't!_

'Finally, five bars.' I shout up at he sky.

I dial my dads number and press the call button, It rings and rings.

'Hello?'

'Daddy!'

**Katniss' POV**

He stays silent.

'Oh Kat, I'm sooo sorry I can't believe that someone did that to you, what a jerk!' Peeta says comforting me.

'Yeah, well he did.' I say quietly.

There is silence for about two or three minutes as we both watch the waves coming in then out again.

'So tell me a bit about your family then' Peeta asks me.

'There's not much to tell about my family really. I have one younger sister call Primrose but we all call her Prim. My dad Eric and my mum well she is just the greatest.' I tell him, but then I see him freeze.

'What's up?' I ask him?

'Oh nothing.' He says.

'So what's your family like?' I ask him.

'Look at the time, there's no time for that' He says in a rush.

'But wait, Y-your not even wearing a watch.' I tell him.

'Yeah, but I'm quite tired aren't you?' He says yawning and stretching. 'Finnick, Jo it's time to go.' He says shouting in there direction.

'Dude, its only 9:00pm.' Finnick says.

'Yeah so.' Peeta says.

'That's the time my Granny goes to bed.' Finnick tells him.

'Well…..this can be practise for when we get older.' He says running towards the hotel.

_I wonder what's up with him?_

Me, Jo and Finnick all look at each other in confusion. But we all run trying to catch up with him and towards the hotel that stands in front of us.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. We will update soon. As always R&R ;) x :p**


	6. Chapter 6!

**AN: Thanks for reading the last chapter. We hope that you will like this one just as much ;)**

Chapter 6

**Peeta POV **

_That was a close one!_

I get into the bed and pull the covers over me so that they reach all the way up to my chin. I turn over towards to face the window. I stare out and watch the clouds move away revealing the stars.

I hear someone behind the door just before it opens.

'Dude, what was that all about?' Finnick asks me flicking the light switch that is located by his head. The room fills with light and I pull the covers over my eyes.

'Fucking hell Finn, turn that off!' I shout at him.

'Whoa, sorry dude!' he says flicking the lights back off. After the room is flooded with blackness I uncover my eyes and look at the darkened figure of Finnick.

'What do you want?' I ask him.

He walks further into the room and kicks his shoes off.

'Kat said you freaked out when she asked about your family, are you going to tell her?' he asks me sitting on the end of his bed.

I turn to him. 'I don't know, should I? I don't want her to feel sorry for me and pity me.' I tell him and lean up in my bed.

He sighs. 'Peet, you like her, it's obvious.' He states as I am about to object. 'Save it!' he says holding his hand up. I sigh and flop back on the bed.

'She's…different.' I tell him. 'She is funny, pretty, doesn't fuss over make-up like Glimmer and she is great company.' I say to him.

He sighs and flops onto his own bed.

'Peetie's in love,' Finnick sings.

I laugh and shake my head.

'No, but seriously dude, if you really like her she should know you, know what's inside Peetie.' He says.

I laugh and turn to him.

'I'll tell her, soon.' I answer him. He nods and drifts off in the silence that follows.

I turn back so that I am looking at the ceiling and fall into a deep sleep thinking about Katniss.

_She runs towards me and I look around and see that I am on a beach. The sun is setting behind her slim body and the ripples in the water reflect the clouds that hang under the afternoon sun. I look back to Katniss and see that she is now close to me. I run towards her as well and pick her up into my arms and spin her around. She laughs and grabs me tightly, like I'm home. I put her down and make sure she is stable when I let her out of my grip. She leans into me and places her hands around my neck. She looks into my eyes and I look into her beautiful, grey orbs. She leans in and closes her eyes; I close mine to and lean in. OMG! I'm about to kiss Katniss. As our lips are about to touch I hear a voice call my name. I turn and see that Finnick is standing far away and waving his arms at me. 'Peeta!' he calls. I turn back to Katniss and see she is backing away from me. I reach out for her and she does the same but she still fades backwards. I run towards her and she is suddenly fallen into a black hole behind her. I shout her name. 'KATNISS!' and fall to the floor in blackness. _

…'DUDE!' Finn says shaking me. I force my eyes open and see that Finn is standing at the edge of my bed shaking me.

'What, what just happened?' I ask him. I sit up and look around for any source of a beach or Katniss. Nothing. Fuck it was a dream.

'I have no clue, you were just shouting Katniss' name and it sounded really wrong!' he laughs. I scowl at him and get up.

'No, it wasn't…_that!_' I tell him. He nods sarcastically.

'Really it wasn't. We were on a beach and we were about to kiss then you were calling my name and then she fell into a black hole…' I tell him.

'And I think you need to get help,' Finnick finishes. I laugh sarcastically and walk into my closet.

I throw on some clothes and go to brush my teeth.

'The girls came by earlier and said they would meet us at the pool at around 11.' Finn told me. I turn to him.

'When?'

'Um…1 hour ago.' He says.

I nod and walk back to slip my super dry flip-flops and grab my keys.

'Shall we go and get some breakfast?' I call to Finn who is in the bathroom.

'Yeah sure, let me just finish in here.' He says and I hear the spray of aftershave. I laugh and walk towards the door.

'Let's go.' He says opening the door.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't help thinking that I upset Peeta. Jo says that she thinks he was just tired. But what kind of teenager gets tired at 9:00?

'Are you ready yet? We were meant to meet the others 5 minutes ago.' I shout to Jo. She pokes her head out of her closet.

'Yeah, I'm nearly ready. Are you OK? You look like really nervous.' She says to me walking out to me.

'I just need to see Peeta and see if he's OK.' I tell her looking at my watch.

'It's OK, you didn't upset him.' She tells me soothingly.

I nod my head and make my way towards the door.

'Ready?' I say to Jo.

'Yep, let's go my chica.' She sings.

I laugh nervously and she comes to hug me.

We walk out the door and go to the lifts.

We walk out into the morning sun and slip on our shades.

'Hot, Jesus.' Jo says flapping her hand in front of her face.

I laugh and walk towards the sun beds that are free on the right of the pool. We walk past screaming children who are in the baby's pool with mothers.

'Aww how cute' I say.

'Yeah' Jo says looking at them.

'WAAAAAA' one baby screams.

'There's a good spot!' I say pointing towards 4 sun beds surrounding the pool.

'Okie Pokie' Jo says running towards the sun bed, and jumping on it.

_My best friend acting as crazy as ever._

I run towards her and place my towel on my sun bed and lye down.

'Hell Yeah this is the life!' I shout to Jo raising my hands in the air.

'I know right, were rocking the motherfucking holiday!' She says placing her sunglasses on her head.

'Jo, do you think that I upset Peeta? Be completely honest with me.' I say turning towards her.

'Kat, how many times, trust me you haven't upset him.' Jo says with a smile on my face.

'Are you sure?' I ask.

'Yes Kat if you don't believe me ask him for yourself, here they come now.' Jo says sitting up and waving.

'Omg omg be coooolll.' I say breathing out slowy.

'Hey guys.' Finnick shouts.

I automatically look at Peeta and see that his hands is in his face.

'Hey' I say. Peeta looks at me.

_Hot chizz Peeta looks, he looks so AMAZING. He is just wearing his sky blue swimming trunks, revelling his sexy 6 pack. His shaggy blonde hair swept across his face and I can't for get his star gazing eyes. I don't think anyone could be any fitter!Omg he keeps looking at me, what does this mean? Oh no I have something around my face don't I!_

'Jo, Jo do I have anything around my face?' I whisper to her hoping that Peeta and Finnick don't realise.

' What were you guys talking about?' Finnick says.

_Damn!_

'Non of your fucking beeswax' Jo says.

'I bet they were talking about how sexy I am in these trunks.' Finnick says turning to Peeta.

'Yeah, because there really gonna talk about that!' Peeta says sarcastically.

I laugh to myself by what Peeta has just said.

'Get a life Finnick' Jo says pushing him so that he almost falls into the pool.

'So guys what shall we do?' I say looking at Peeta.

'Wanna go in the pool?' He suggest.

'YES!' I say jumping up off my sun bed onto the concrete floor.

'Oo somebody's eager!' Finnick says laughing.

'No I just haven't been in the pool yet.' I say accusingly.

'Oh is that so?' Peeta says dropping his towel and bag and running towards me.

'Ye- AHHHH, PUT ME DOWN!' I say screaming but laughing at the same time. Peeta is carrying me OMG!.

'Sorry what was that? I'm afraid I cant hear you.' Peeta says whilst continuing running towards the pool.

I turn to look at Jo and Finnick and see that they both have their thumbs up.

'Ready? One, Two, THREE!' He says swinging me back and fourth then eventually letting go of me so that I am now in mid air.

'AHHHHHHHHHH' I scream at the top of my lungs.

The next thing I know I can feel water touching the tips of my feet, then my knees then my stomach then my neck and finally my whole body is now in the water.

'Nice going bruv' Finnick says with his hands in the air.

'Where is she? She hasn't come to surface?' Jo says beginning to panic.

'I don't know?' Peeta says concerned.

I can hear what they are all saying by the volume that they are all speaking at.

'Guys don't sweat I'm right here you old arses.' I say wriggling my hands in the air.

'Fucking hell Kat, why did you scare us like that though you were dead' Jo says jumping in and giving me a tight squeeze so that I can barely breathe.

'I will be in a minute if you don't let go of me' I say laughing.

'Oh sorry about that' Jo says laughing as well.

'CANNONBALL!'

All of a sudden a massive splash wipes us out, and gets us so soaked. Jo and I both look up to see that both Peeta and Finnick did a cannonball into the pool.

'Guys!' Jo and I say in a chorus.

'Thank you, Thank you' Peeta says.

'I think my cannonball deserves a trophy.' Finnick says.

'No way dude, yours was crap. A toddler could do a better one than you could.' Peeta says pushing Finnick under the water.

'gurrrrrrrhhhhrrbbbb' Finnick gurgles underneath the water.

Peeta finally lets Finnick come back up.

'Don't you think that it is a little less fun here.' Jo says.

'I guess, but where else is there to go?' I say looking at Jo.

'Well I heard that the beach rents out surf boards' Peeta says.

'Hell yeah' Finnick screams jumping out of the pool and grabbing all our stuff. 'Come on guys what the hold up!' Finnick say.

'Jo, there's one problem I don't know how to surf.' I nervously say.

'Don't worry Kat, I'm sure loverboyy will teach you.' Jo says nudging my arm.

I look at Peeta and he is putting his hands through is gorgeous blonde hair, and walking up the steps.

'Hurry up girls!' Finnick says rushing us.

'Calm down Finn, we have the whole day.' I say laughing.

'Exactly, one day isn't really enough.' Finnick says panicking.

'We have the whole fucking summer' Jo screams.

'But we want to make the most of it' He laughs.

We make our way out of the hotel and down towards the beach. The boys in front and Jo and I trailing along behind. In the distance I see Finnick running towards the surf shack. Then Peeta running to catch up.

_Look at the way Peeta runs, he runs like a god, and I'm his goddess._

Did I really just think that?

'Lets catch up.' I say running towards them.

'Hey! Wait up.' Jo says shouting but laughing at the same time.

Jo finally catches up with me and then we get to exhausted and decide to walk towards them.

'SLOW COCHAES' I hear both Peeta and Finnick shout.

We all finally reach the surf shack, there is a fairly long queue ahead of us but we jump in anyway. In front of us there is a tall brown haired man with a quite short girl. They turn to look at all four of us.

'Hey,' The tall brown hair guy says to us.

'Errr hey.' Finnick says.

'Oh sorry, I'm Gale and this is Annie' Gale says gesturing towards Annie.

'Hi, this is Peeta, Jo, Finnick and I'm Katniss.' I say with a smile.

'So what are you guys hiring?' Annie says.

'Surfboards, you?' Jo says.

'Same, have you ever been surfing?' Gale asks.

'Yeah.' Peeta says.

'It's so fun, we try and come here everyday to catch as many waves as we can.' Annie says moving forward as the queue is dying down.

'So you like to surf then?' Finnick asks.

'Hell yeah!' Gale says. 'Are you guys staying at the Atlantics hotel?'

'Yes we are, are you staying there?' Peeta asks them both.

'Yeah, we are spending the entire summer here.' Annie says.

'OMG, Sooo are we!' Finnick says excitedly.

'Next' The person behind the counter asks Gale and Annie.

'Be right back' They tell us.

'They seem like nice people.' I tell the others.

'Yeah. Maybe we should ask if they want to surf with us?' Peeta says.

'Yeah good idea.' Jo says.

'Next!' The person says again.

'Hello madam what would you like to hire?' The man says.

'Hi, I would like to hire 4 surf boards please.' I say.

'Yes certainly' The man says.

'Thank you.' I reply.

'Here you go' He says handing me all four in one handful.

'Err a little help guys.' I say struggling to hold them.

'Oh sorry Kat.' Peeta says taking two off my hands and giving one to Jo and one to Finnick.

_Peeta is just sooo sweet._

I pass the other surfboard to Peeta and place mine on the floor.

'How long would you like to rent them for?' The man asks.

'The whole day please.' I respond.

'Okay, if I could just take your name please.' He asks.

'Katniss Everdeen.' I say.

'Thank you Katniss.' The man says. 'Would you like any wet suits?'.

'Err….yes please.' I say.

'Okay would you like four?' He asks.

'Yes please.' I say.

'Okay here you go' He says handing them to me, then I pass them to Jo.

'That will come to the total of $180 please.' He says holding his hand out.

'What the fuck?!' Peeta shouts.

'I know man, that's just the prices here nothing to do with me.' He says looking innocent, but still holding out his hand.

'Err..just give me a sec' I say taking the money out of my purse.

'Kat, we will all pay you back when we go back to the hotel.' Peeta says.

'No honestly its fine, my treat.' I say.

'NO KAT WE WILL PAY YOU BACK!' He says laughing whilst shouting.

'Dude, what are you doing she said she will pay, anyway I don't have that money.' Finnick says.

'Finn mate!' Peeta says.

'Oh sorry.' He says.

'Here you go' I say handing the man the money.

'Thank you and enjoy your day' He says as we start to walk away.

We see Gale and Annie walking towards they water.

'HEY, GALE ANNIE' Jo shouts.

They both turn around and start to walk towards us.

'We were wondering if you wanted to surf with us' Finnick asks.

'Yeah sure, that would be great, thanks for asking'. Gale says.

I see Jo jog towards Peeta, _I wonder what they are talking about?_

**Peeta's POV**

'Hey Peet.' Jo says.

'Yeah.' I reply

'Look Kat doesn't know how to surf and I was wondering if you would teach her how to?' Jo asks me.#

_Oh my god, I don't know how to teach Katniss, I will probably mess things up, teach her the wrong thing._

'M-me?' I ask confused.

'No the jellyfish will teach her, Yes you, you bastard.'

'But, but I'll teach her wrong or something.' I say.

'And whys that?' she asks.

'Err…..I'm really tired today' I say pretend yawing.

'You're always tired.' She says.

'Well you know, getting to that age where I need naps during the day.' I excuse.

'Peeta, its sooo obvious that you like her.' She says.

'What? Pfft no I don't, where did you here that crap?' I say.

'Come on Peet.' She bugs me.

'Okay okay I do, but you cant tell her.' I admit.

'I wont, unless you don't teach her, so I suggest you do.

'Bu-But'

'Ahh, no buts.' She interrupts.

'Fine!' I give in.

'Good. I'll be watching you.' Jo says.

_I don't think I will be able to do this. I will get distracted by her beautiful grey eyes and her perfect figure in that bikini that she is wearing. Snap out of It Peeta you can't mess this up._

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, we hope you liked it. We will update soon. R&R ;) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, in this chapter they all grow closer, pairings: Jo/Gale, Finnick/Annie. And the guest that wrote 'oh fluffy!' what are you on about? **** R&R ;)**

Chapter 7

**Katniss' POV**

_He told me he didn't like Jo, but he's standing there whispering to her and they are...close. I can't believe Jo!_

Wait, why do I care?

_You care cause you lurvvvve him..._

No I don't!

_Yeah you do!_

NO!

Wait I'm arguing with myself. This is just low.

'Hey Kat, ready?' I turn to see Finnick is standing by the shore with the others waving me over.

I jog towards them, sneaking a look at Peeta to see he is concerned. I smile and slow down.

He smiles back and walks to Finnick and says something to him.

I decide to go talk to Annie and Jo who are standing with their feet just reaching the water.

'Hey guys, what you doin'? I ask them. Jo smirks and whispers to me.

'Lover boy over there is going to teach you how to surf,' I instantly turn red and look over at him.

Finnick has just given him a man hug and cheering when Peeta is looking over at us. I look away knowing I have been caught.

'Really?' I ask. Jo laughs.

'You're dream has come true,' she sings. Annie giggles. I punch her gently in the shoulder and laugh.

'I don't like him, he doesn't like me.' I tell her slowly.

She starts to walk away, 'I beg to differ,' she sings.

I'm instantly curious.

'What-what do you mean?' I ask her running after her.

She bursts out laughing and nods to me.

'Because you aren't desperate to know.'

I push her over so she lands on the sand and walk away. But before I'm too far, turn around a put my thumb on my nose and twiddle my finger.

'Loser,' I call.

She laughs and gets up.

She runs towards me and picks me up over her shoulder.

'Do you mind,' I say to her calmly.

She shakes her head. 'Not really, no.'

I laugh and start to pat her back, making a rhythm.

She starts to run around shouting 'it tickles, it tickles.'

She ends up dropping me on a kid's sandcastle with a large _plop!_

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sweetie!' I tell them.

'It's ok,' they say to me smiling a wide, toothy grin to me before running off.

'Need any help?' a familiar voice that sends shivers down my spine asks me.

I look up and see that Peeta is standing above me with his hand out.

'Um...please?' I say.

He laughs and pulls me up with no trouble at all.

'Thanks,' I say dusting myself off. He smiles at me and blushes.

'So...I've been told you need help surfing.' He says.

I blush, 'yeah, I'm no expert.'

He smiles, 'no worries!'

We start to walk towards the others.

'So you and Jo, huh?' I ask him trying to keep sadness out of my voice.

He looks up at me with wide eyes.

'What?!' he says. I instantly feel stupid.

'You like her, right?' I ask him. He shakes his head vigorously.

'I thought we went over this last night!' he says.

I shake my head, 'it's just you were very close over there before.'

He smiles. 'She was telling me that you were embarrassed about not being able to surf. And...you were watching me, huh?' he says which makes me blush.

'No...' I say walking away.

He laughs and runs up behind me.

'Yes...' he says.

I turn around and slip on a rock that is under my foot and fall forwards onto him. I throw my hands on his chest for balance and he grabs me around the waist.

'Whoa...thanks.' I say catching myself. I look up and see how close we are.

I look into his blue orbs and see that they are light blue. His smile isn't a contained one.

'That's ok,' he says to me, his breath touching my cheeks.

We stay in this position for what seems like hours, just watching each other and his eyes keep flickering down to my lips, when Gale jumps us back to reality.

'Guys? You OK?' I jump back and smile nervously.

'Yeah, why?' I ask him.

'No reason,' he says a smile twitching on the side of his mouth as he backs away.

I look over to Peeta to see he is watching Gale. He's so beautiful.

I turn to the water to see that Jo and Finnick are riding a huge wave. Jo has her hands in the air, fists pumping. And Finnick...well he's just showing off. He's standing on one leg, jumping up and down. I laugh and walk towards the shore.

I see that Annie is standing on the edge of the water.

'Hey Annie!' I call to her. She turns and waves me over.

'What you up to?' I ask her.

'Just watching the waves,' she tells me. I nod.

'You're friend...he's hot you know.' She tells me turning red.

_I suddenly hate her! She likes Peeta, what if she makes a move? What if he likes her too? OHMIgosh! Make an excuse. _

'He's...gay.' I spit out.

'He's gay?' she asks distraught in her voice.

'Yeah...bad luck huh?' I tell her shrugging.

'I really didn't think Finnick would be the gay type!' she says sadly.

_What?! She was talking about Finnck!_

'FINNICK! You were talking about Finnick,' I say to her jumping towards her.

She flinches back.

'Yeah, who are you talking about?' She asks confusion clear on her face then it suddenly becomes unscrewed.

'Peeta...he's gay.'

'What...no-no!' I say quickly blushing.

She starts to laugh figuring it all out.

'Oh my gosh, I know what's up. You thought I liked Peeta, so you made up that he was gay!' she laughs...hard.

I scowl. 'No I didn't, I thought you liked Gale.' I lie.

'How would you know he was gay?' she asks me raising an eyebrow.

I stop and know that I have been caught.

'Fudge...' I whisper under my breath.

'I knew it...' she sings dancing around in a circle.

I start to walk off.

'You can't hide it forever!' she calls.

'Yes I cann...' I shout back.

**Peeta's POV**

'...really?' he asks me. I nod.

'Flesh and blood.' I tell him.

'You're _**the **_owner of Mellark's Bakery?' he asks me.

'Well my Dad is but I work there and make the bread and cakes.' I tell him.

'I love those cakes, man you are a genius!' he tells me slapping me on the back.

I laugh and see that Finnick is riding, yet, another wave.

I see Katniss, knee-length in the water. She is facing us talking to Annie.

They see us and wave; I wave back to her and blush.

'Oh...I see,' Gale starts. 'CRUSH CENTRAL!' he screams.

I place a hand over his mouth. 'What the...mate shut up!' I tell him sharply.

He laughs and takes my hand off his mouth.

'What just radioing people to back off because she is yours...she's yours right?' He asks me.

I look down and shake my head.

'MATE, you are telling me that you get that close to her and you aren't together!' he shouts throwing his hands in the air. 'What is this world coming to?' he says looking up at the sky.

I laugh and shake my head.

'Well...at least I admit that I like her, you are keeping quiet about Jo!' I say to him.

He blushes but covers it up. 'What are you on about?' he says.

'Oh...you know what I'm on about; the way you look at her is just too obvious mate! Talk about drool city.' I say to him laughing.

'Really, to obvious?' I laugh at his insecurity.

'You are being a mean boy so I'm going to tell Katniss you like her!' he says to me in a baby voice. I laugh thinking he's joking, but then he starts to run.

_Shit..._

I run after him and reach him just before he can open his mouth.

'Hey guys!' Kat says. I smile sweetly but concentrate on getting Gale out of here.

'Hi!' Did you know...?' Gale starts but then I jump on his back so that he lands underwater. I sit on his back and look up at the girls to see that they are staring at me like I have mental illnesses.

'What?' I ask them laughing. I am suddenly jolted off Gale's back into the water.

_Oh crap Gale is going to blurt it out. Now I am going to look like a complete fool._

I come up from under the water.

'So yeah he pretty much does' I hear Gale finish.

_Oh great he's told her._

'Really, I never even noticed' Kat says to Gale.

_Omg she didn't even notice me?_

'What you guys talking 'bout?' I casually say.

'Ohhh...you know the same old.' Gale says suspiciously says.

'No tell me!' I urge Gale.

Gale sighs and Katniss turns to look at me, red.

I sigh knowing that Katniss now knows that I like her, and that she doesn't feel the same way.

'...Katniss, I know you don't feel the same way...' I breathe. She gives me a confused look.

'What?'

'I know you don't feel the same way about-.' I start but am interrupted by Gale.

'-surfing. You don't feel the same way that Peeta does about surfing,' he buts in unevenly. I look at him and see him give me wide eyes gesturing he hadn't told her.

I sigh in relief and look back to Katniss to she is watching us. 'What's going on?'

I cough and look to my feet where the waves are covering. 'Um...nothing. Just eager to start surfing.' I tell her sarcastic cheerfulness in my voice.

She nods, but I know that she doesn't believe me.

I turn to the water and see that Finnick and Jo are swimming this way and that Annie is swimming out to meet them halfway.

'Oh look, here come the others.' I say. 'Guys! Over here!' I shout to them.

Katniss looks down and shakes her head, then puts on a smile and walks towards the others.

_Fuck, I upset her! _

'Hey Kat, Kat!' I call to her. She turns hopefulness in her eyes and stands there.

I wave her over and start to think of what to say.

'Yeah?' she asks me, her voice rising up at the end.

'Well...I know I was being weird before but...I need to tell you something,' I tell her slowly.

She perks up at the words, 'tell you something' and looks at me curiously.

'What is it?' she asks me walking forwards more.

I breathe out.

'I have feel-.' I start before I am interrupted by Finnick shouting at us.

'Hey, guys! The good waves are coming, let's go!' I turn to Finnick to see he is already swimming out. I turn to Kat and see she has disappointment in her eyes.

'Um...tell me tonight, meet me in reception.' She says placing a hand on my forearm.

I smile slightly. She does to and walks towards Jo who is staring at us expectantly.

I watch her walk away into the ocean hopping on her board. It seems that Jo is going to teach her now. I watch them swim further out into the ocean when I see Jo turn around. She looks at me and nods her head.

I nod my head too and walk towards the water getting on my own board.

**Katniss' POV **

_What just happened?! He was about to tell me something, and then Finnick has to interrupt! _

'You OK?' Jo asks me.

I shake my head coming back to reality, and turn to her whilst floating on the surfboard. I force a smile through my puzzlement and nod. She gives me a look and breaks me down.

'What?' I ask her shrugging.

She laughs and gives me the same look.

'Seriously, what?' I shout to her widening my eyes.

'Oh...you know what!' she laughs.

I look towards the shore and blush as I see Peeta swimming out towards Finnick and Gale.

'Anyway...that Annie girl seems nice.' I say to Jo trying to change the subject.

She nods. 'Yeah, she really does. So does that Gale kid.' She tells me.

'Oh, I never noticed.' I say to her looking at Gale seeing that he is messing around with the guys.

'How can you not have noticed?' she shouts at me. 'Oh yeah, to busy sneaking off with lover boy over there.' She says pointing him out.

I blush and shake my head. Then realise that Jo likes Gale.

'So...Gale's cute. You like?' I ask her.

'Oh...I love!' she smirks as she stares at him.

I laugh and she looks at me. She then realises she just told me and blushes and starts to splash me.

I shield her splashes with my hands and laugh. 'You loveeee Gale,' I repeat over and over.

'Um...not really.' She says swimming off.

'Don't hide it, Jo and Gale sitting in a tree S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G, first comes-' I say but am interrupted by Jo.

'Can you not?' she asks me.

I laugh and smile as I start to get the technique of surfing.

We decide that after we had done a few waves that we would join Annie on the shore and watch the guys do their thing.

We swim back and Annie waves at us to sit with her. We do.

'Hey guys, you are good at surfing.' She praises.

'Aww, thanks Ann.' Jo says. 'I can call you Ann right?' she laughs.

Annie nods and smiles.

'Great, so what have you been doing?' I ask her.

She pulls out her phone and hands it to me.

'I just booked us 6 tickets to Aquabulous Waterpark for tomorrow.' She says grinning with excitement.

Jo jumps up. 'Shut up!' she squeals.

'Nu-uh!' Annie says and jumps up and dances with Jo.

I laugh and join them dancing stupidly.

After a while we finally calm down and make dinner plans.

'So we will meet you guys at the bar downstairs, and then we will all eat with each other and we can tell the guys then.' Annie lists going over the plan.

'Yep.' I say popping the 'p' at the end. She smiles and starts to walk away.

'Bye guys, catch ya' later.' She says waving and disappearing behind a wooden fence leading to the hotel.

I turn to Jo and see she is grinning at me.

'That gives you perfect timing for your chat with Peeta!' she says.

I widen my eyes. 'How did you know?' I ask her.

She laughs. 'I wanted to know what you guys were talking about.' She informs me.

I shake my head and stare out to where the guys are surfing. 'He's only going to tell me that he has a girlfriend. I bet you.' I tell her as I watch him and his perfect body surf a huge wave. He does it so swiftly and then at the end of the wave somersaults into the water. 'You have been so forward and awkward.'

She smirks. 'And why would you care if he has a girlfriend?' she asks me.

'Because...he's just so perfect that no-one is good enough to deserve him, not even me.' I tell her sadly without realising. As soon as I do I shoot up and run away from her knowing she will say something.

I hear her squeal from behind and footsteps after me. 'YOU LOVE HIM!'

I look towards the guys and see that they are staring at us.

_Fudge..._

I keep running and watch as the guys swim closer to us, I have to stop her shouting. I stop abruptly causing her to smash into me.

'YOU LOVE HIM!' she shouts again. I shove my hand in her mouth and feel her saliva on my hand, eww.

'Shut the fu-.' But I am interrupted by Peeta.

'Are you guys...OK?' he asks us.

I look right and see that the guys have made it to shore and are watching us scramble around on the floor.

I jump up and slide my hand out of Jo's mouth. It is all wet. 'Ew Jo!' I squeal and wipe my hand on her t-shirt.

She runs away laughing towards Gale. Interesting...

I turn to see that Peeta is laughing at me and Jo. He looks perfect, his white teeth sitting in his perfect mouth, his lips curling around his teeth, his dimples moving up and down as his chest vibrates.

'Done checking me out?' he asks me, smirking.

I look up and see he has stopped laughing and is watching me closely.

I blush and look at my feet.

'I was just thinking...' I lie.

'About...?' he questions.

'Oh, the usual. What am I having for dinner? When is X Factor USA coming back on? Will I find my true love?' I stop suddenly. I just told Peeta my secret.

He walks closer to me. 'You want to find true love too?' He asks me.

I nod and look into his eyes that have changed to dark blue.

He smiles. 'Me too. I've never been so lucky, and I thought that this would be my last chance seeing as I am going off to college after this.' He says shrugging.

I smile. 'That's exactly what I thought.' He smiles and reaches out his hand to place on my cheek but withdraws it at the last second and coughs awkwardly.

'Sorry,' he apologizes. I shake my head and look away.

'Oh, it's OK. So I'll meet you by reception tonight before dinner and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me.' I inform him. He nods and smiles.

'I-I guess I'll see you later.' He says to me.

'Yeah...' I say to him.

'Bye,' he says waving as he walks off in the same direction the others did a few moments ago.

'OK, bye.'

After he disappears behind the large fence, I sit down on the sand and place my head in my hands.

_What just happened?! Peeta was about to touch my cheek. Why did he stop? What does he want to tell me? Is it going to be good news? _

This is all too much to take in. I breathe out and watch as different waves come into shore and tangle into others. I watch them disperse into the open sand, awaiting its presence. I watch as the moon rises, reflecting on the rapid water. I watch the pictures in my head as I think about what is going to happen tonight.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review this chapter and all the future chapters. What do you guys think is going to happen? And do you think that the pairings is good? R&R ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have read our story and given us feedback, we love you guys. I also love when people PM us, so please talk to us. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it ;) R&R**

Chapter 8

**Peeta's POV**

_OMG, what just happened? Is that what you would call a moment? I nearly touched her cheek. Why didn't I? I guess I was scared that she would push me away. But she did seem to lean into it…and she's no Glimmer. _

'Dude, where have you been?' Finnick asks me when I get to our room. I look up to see he has a suspicious glint in his eye.

'Oh, I forgot to get my towel so I had to run back.' I lie quickly and walk towards the closet to get away from him.

But he stops me.

'So…did Katniss forget her towel too? It looked like Kat was missing from the group as well.' He says, his voice rising at the end.

I turn on my heel and look at him defeated.

'No, after you guys left…we were talking.' I breathe.

He squeals and jumps up and down. 'DUDE!' he screams.

I laugh and push him onto the bed he was standing in front of.

'Nothing happened…well almost nothing happened.' I tell him, the last bit being under my breath.

'What was that?' he asks me getting out of the covers he had collapsed in.

'Nothing, nothing.' I wave him off and run to my closet, locking the door behind me.

'You definitely said something, I will find it out!' he says in an imitated kings voice.

'OK, you do that.' I tell him and walk further into my closet.

I decide that tonight, when I tell Katniss - whatever I'm going to tell her – that I will look nice. She will obviously look nice; she doesn't even need to try.

I shake my head and start to think about what I will wear. I open the double doors that enclose the outfits I brought in my suitcase. I observe the different t-shirts and jeans and decide that I will wear my white, muscle shirt with my black skinny jeans with my black, leather jacket.

'Classy…' Finnick comments when I walk out of my closet. 'Who you trying to impress, oh wait…' he says bringing a finger to his chin, 'Katniss.' He finishes laughing.

I shove him, yet again, this time he misses the bed. I laugh at him and walk towards the bathroom.

'The least you could do is helping me up,' he shouts after me the strain in his voice being obvious.

'No…the least I could do is nothing,' I shout back letting my laugh ring out loud and clear.

He laughs sarcastically. 'What did I do to deserve you,' he asks himself.

I smile to myself, knowing the banter between me and Finnick will never get old.

I look up into the mirror and decide that today I will use some gel and make my hair more flow natural.

Once I have finished with that I walk out and see that Finnick is watching the TV that is on the wall.

'So, when do you have to meet up with Kat? He asks me casually. I look at him in shock and let my mouth drop open.

He turns to me, noticing my silence and laughs when he sees my face. 'Oh yeah, me and Jo were listening to your conversation.'

I scowl at him and chuck his comb at him. He catches it easily, seeing as I didn't use much effort to throw it, and says, 'thanks, I needed that but couldn't be bothered to get up!'

I laugh and his laziness and walk into the closet to grab my shoes.

I pick out my blue vans and slip them on easily, as Graham has never been good at shopping always getting sizes wrong. I make my way towards the closet door when I hear Finnick talking to someone, who is probably himself.

'What to do, what to do. It's obvious you like her Finn. But how to show her you mean well.' He says to himself. I laugh silently then get curious as to who he is talking about it.

'She is perfect with her short, black hair that flows in the wind. Her green, sea eyes that you could just swim in forever. Her tanned, smooth skin bringing out her features. And the way that she makes me think about her. Oh Annie…what a small ball of loveliness you are.' He finishes and it hits me. Finnick likes Annie. Or from what he just said a crazy peedo.

I walk out of my closet casually, and turn to Finnick who is buttoning up is shirt.

'So…Annie, aye?' I ask him holding back the laugh.

He looks up and suddenly goes completely red. 'You heard that?' he asks.

I have to hold onto the bed so I don't fall over laughing. 'Y-yeah.' I manage to get out between my laugh.

He sighs. 'Dude, I meant it.'

I stop laughing and walk over to him. 'I know man; just don't get caught up in the crush. Make. A. Move.' I say to him.

'You can talk,' he smirks. I blush.

'What are you talking about?' I say dumbly to him.

'Mr Make. A. Move can't actually Make. A. Move. himself.' Finn says laughing.

'Oh yeah, watch me.' I say and walk out the hotel room door and make my way down to the reception lobby.

**Katniss' POV **

'You look great, now go on you lump.' Jo says pushing me out the door.

I turn to her and hug her tight. 'What if he's going to tell me the opposite of what I want him too?' I ask her.

She shakes her head. 'I know what he's going to say.' Is the last thing she says before she closes the door in my face.

I turn away from the door and put on a brave smile.

_Be brave Kat. Jo said he likes you! But what if she's wrong?_

I shake my head and walk faster towards the lift knowing if I take any longer I will change my mind.

I twiddle my thumbs nervously as I wait for a lift to arrive at my floor. I have been standing there for about 5 minutes when I hear a door behind open up. I spin around begging it not to be Peeta. It isn't.

_Phew!_

Finally the lift arrives and I step into it carefully, steadying my breathing. The doors close and the elevator fills with quiet, calm music.

_Perfect! This should help me calm down._

The elevator that I am in has mirrors as walls. I look at myself in my red, top-thigh dress and my black heels and wonder if I look good. Jo told me that I look like I have been kidnapped from a photo shoot. I laugh at her words and notice I am now calm.

*DINGGG*

I jump suddenly as the doors open at the unexpected noise. I straighten myself and step out of the elevator, breathing in and out.

_It's going to be good news. I think. Maybe it won't. _

I look around the lobby and see that I am early.

_Great, I have time to prepare myself!_

I decide that because all the seats are taken I will sit on the edge of the fountain, seeing as it looks beautiful in these kinds of lights.

I make my way over to it and perch on the edge, eyeing the elevators. But after a while turn and glide the tip of my fingers over the surface of the water. The water ripples after my hands. I suddenly notice that there are loads of coins sitting at the bottom of the fountain. It must be a wishing fountain.

I turn my head to look at the plaque that stands in the middle of the fountain and see that indeed it is a wishing fountain. The plaque reads:

**This fountain that sits here in this very place today is used for miracle. People come here to make a wish of what they hope will come true one day. People in the past have said that some come true with just one wish when others find troubles along the way. But with this type of Wishing Fountain everybody will get there wish, not by magic, but by the destine on the person itself. **

I get an idea. I grab my purse that I had placed next to me and pick out a small quarter. I hold it up to my face and close my eyes. 'I wish…that Peeta will say exactly how he feels tonight, and that my mission for my true love will be complete.' I whisper and throw the penny into the water below.

'Katniss?' a familiar voice calls.

I turn and see Peeta standing there, looking as sexy as ever. He has his white, muscle shirt on that shows off his time at the gym, black skinny jeans that I can only imagine that look like from behind, and his sexy leather jacket that just finishes it all off.

I can't help the smile that wipes over my face when he walks towards me with one himself.

'Hey Peeta…' I say forgetting my fears.

When he gets closer he stops and looks me up and down and lets his mouth drop open. He looks back up to my eyes.

'Katniss…you look a-amazing!' he tells me, walking towards me and pulling me into a hug. I hug him back and get a whiff of him. He smells of cinnamon and mint. I can't get enough.

But he pulls back and breathes heavily. 'So…I need to tell you something.'

**Peeta's POV**

'_So…I need to tell you something.' _

Katniss nods and directs us to sit back down on the fountain edge. I settle into my spot and turn to her to see her eyes are already on me.

'So, what is it?' she asks me.

I place my hand on one of hers which is on the side of the fountain. She looks down at our joint hands and back up to my face. I see a small smile play on her lips.

I look down and close my eyes.

'So...I think I have feelings for you.' I breathe out, relief that it is off my chest.

I look up and see that her eyes are wide and her mouth open.

_Fuck…Peeta she doesn't like you. You idiot, you just ruined a great friendship with her! Why do you have to be such a muppet? _

'I shouldn't have said anything…I'm so sorry!' I say being on the verge of standing up. But before I do I look at her in the eyes and see she isn't actually looking at me.

I decide that I will leave her to think about what I just said. Before I can stand up she grabs my hand and looks at me. I get hope.

'Cato!' she says looking lost.

I suddenly feel like my heat has been run-over. 'I'm Peeta,' I tell her.

'No, Cato!' she says placing a hand on my chin and turning my face to the door. I see that a guy our age has just walked through the door with a girl. He is blonde with blue eyes, like me. And he is quite small and is carrying a bag. The girl next to him is blonde with blue eyes as well. She is taller than Cato and is carrying 3 bags.

I turn to Katniss and see she is looking at the ground. I realise that she didn't hear what I said about my feelings because she was shocked about seeing Cato. I then instantly know how much hurt she is feeling. I saw Glimmer last year with the guy who she cheated on with me. My heart breaks when I see a tear drop down her cheek into the fountain.

I lean her into me and envelope her in a hug. She places a hand on my back and lets out a small sob.

'Kat, it's OK. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you…again.' I say slowly and soothingly. She looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. I lift my hand from her lower-back and wipe away her tears. I lift her up off the fountain wall to a stand and let go of her.

'You OK?' I ask her. She nods and thanks me for cheering her up.

Then her face falls again. 'He's coming over.'

I turn just in time to see Cato point us out to his friend. He starts to walk over to us when I turn back to Kat. 'I'm here.' I whisper to her and she nods with a weak smile.

'Katniss?' Cato calls and waves. I already hate him. How can he be this cheerful to his ex?

'Cato,' Katniss says in a weak voice.

'It's been a long time,' he says finally coming to a stop.

She nods. 'Yeah, almost 2 years since I saw you fuck that son-of-a-bitch.' She spits out.

He looks taken-a-back. I laugh to myself.

'Oh…' Cato starts.

'I see that she is here now,' Katniss points out as the girl walks over to us.

'Yeah, it sort of happened after you stormed out.' Cato says.

I look to Katniss to see she is red with anger.

'Hello, long time no see.' The girl says coming up behind Cato.

Katniss looks at her and gives hr a death glare.

'Delly this is Katniss, Katniss this is Delly my fiancé.' Cato informs them.

Katniss coughs and widens her eyes. She looks at me and hurt is obvious in her eyes. I have to do something.

I step next to Katniss and grab her hand. She looks down at our hands.

'Hi, I'm Peeta Katniss' fiancé.' I tell them. I see Cato smile drop as he looks between me and Katniss. I smile and turn to Katniss who is looking at me with gratefulness in her eyes.

'What?' Cato spits.

'Yeah, it's true.' Katniss says holding our joint hands out.

I see Cato look at me like I'm dog shit and pull Katniss closer to me by putting my hand round her waist.

'Aren't I lucky?' I ask them.

Cato clenches his fists and gives me a fake smile.

'We better go and meet up with our friends; hopefully we will see you soon.' I say to Cato and Delly. They both nod, Cato's seemed more forced.

I turn to Kat to see she is still smiling at our joint hands.

'Bye now,' she says and turns us around. I turn to look over my shoulder and see that Cato has stormed back to the main desk.

When we turn the corner, she stops and turns to me. 'Thank you so much!' she praises flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I hug her back and put my chin on her head.

It actually feels like there is a jigsaw puzzle and we are the pieces that fit together perfectly. She pulls away keeps her hands where they are on my neck. She looks into my eyes and I look into her grey ones.

'That was so of you. Why did you do that?' she asks me smiling widely.

I shrug. 'I care about you, and I didn't want that bastard to feel so happy about seeing his ex all upset and feeling broken without him.' I tell her.

I see her eyes twinkle and glaze over.

'What's wrong?' I ask her concerned about her.

She laughs and shakes her head. 'Nothing, it's just that no-one has ever done anything like that before' she said.

I shrug again. 'That's just what I do,' I tell her. 'Get used to it.' I say.

**Katniss' POV**

_I can't believe Peeta just did that! He completely saved me from being embarrassed. I just wish that we really were in a relationship!_

We are still in the position where I have my hands around his neck and his hands around my waist.

'So…' I say to him.

He lets go off me and grabs my hand.

'Let's go find the others.' He says to me.

I look down at our hands and raise an eyebrow at him. He turns red.

'Just in case…we see Cato.' He tells me. I laugh and pull him towards the stairs leading down to the restaurant.

By the time we get to the others they are sitting at the table chatting. I take a seat next to Jo, and Peeta sits opposite me.

Jo leans over to me and whispers in my ear, 'what happened?'

I turn to her and give her a confused look.

'What did he say?' she states. I try to figure out what she's talking about when I remember that before Cato came he told me something. _What was it?!_

I turn to Peeta and see he is watching me with sad eyes, but then turns back to the guys and puts on a forced smile.

_What did he say? Have I ruined everything? Does he think I don't care?_

**AN: How was that? Please read and review and tell us what you thought. The next chapter is coming soon. R&R ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I'm writing this chapter quite late so there may be a few spelling mistakes. If so I'm so sorry but I hope that doesn't affect the chapter. I hope you like it; I think you guys are awesome by reviewing because it really helps us. R&R ;)**

Chapter 9-

**Peeta's POV**

_I finally found the courage to tell Kat how I felt...and then Cato had to come and ruin it. I don't think I'll be able to tell her now. Does she even care?_

'Have you finished with your food?' Gale asks me. I look up and see everyone else has finished. I shake my head and hand the plate to him.

'Dude, there's a whole buffet over there,' Finnick says glancing towards the food. Gale looks up and mouthful of rice falling out his mouth.

He shrugs and goes back to eating the rice. Everyone laughs except me and I think Finn notices.

'Hey I'm going to go to the toilet, dude can you come with me?' Finn asks me.

I look up at him and give him a confused look. 'What are you like 2, go yourself.' He widens his eyes.

'The...um...the toilets have been said to have these monsters in them. Monsters scare me.' He stutters turning red.

'What monsters?' I ask him cockily.

'Um...apparently in the mirrors there are these really scary faces!' he says pretending to shake.

'Oh no that's just you.' I say to him

'Peet!' he whines.

'Whatever...' I say giving up and stand and follow him but glance back to see Katniss watching me.

I walk after Finn to the bathroom and turn to him.

'OK, what was that?' I ask him smirking.

'What's up man? You look down.' He points out. I look at my feet.

'I told Katniss...and-.' I start.

'And what?' Finn urges. I look to him.

'She didn't hear me because her ex arrived and she blanked out.' I tell him. His shoulders fall forwards and he places a hand on my back.

'When are you going to tell her again?' he asks me.

I shake my head. 'Is there any point?' She'll probably shoot me down anyway.' I say to him, lugging myself onto the marble sink surface.

He does the same and turns to me. 'Peet, you really need to take your head out of your fat arse and see that she really likes you. Like _really_ likes you!' he says emphasising the work 'really'.

I sigh. 'How do you know?'

He holds out his hands and puts them in fists. 'OK, right whenever you say something to her she will blush.' He holds up a finger.

'Whenever you take your top off she stares at you.' He holds up another finger.

He carries on like this holding up finger by finger. When he's finished he's using his fingers, my fingers and his feet.

'Do you see now?' he asks me.

I smile. 'Yeah, I do. Thanks Finn. We better get back to the table.' I say jumping off the sink surface.

He does the same and stays in a crouch position and turns his head left and right and then up to me. I give him a look.

'What, have you never done a Spiderman impression?' he asks me like I'm stupid and it's normal.

I shake my head and laugh loudly as he tries to stand up.

I push through the door, Finnick in tow, and walk towards the table.

When we get back the others are all talking. I pull out my chair and sit down next to Gale.

I look to see that they have paid for the food. I feel a sharp pain in my leg.

'Ow!' I say bringing it back. I look up to see that Katniss was trying to get my attention.

I smile at her and shrug. She screws up her face and jolts her head to the left. I give her a confused look and look left.

Then I understand. Cato and Delly have just walked through the doors and are staring at our table.

I turn back to Katniss and smile at her and lean forward. She does to and I reach out and take her hand in mine. We lean up close and start whispering to each other.

'Is he looking at us?' she asks me. I turn my eyes and see that he is red in fury.

'Yes.' I say smiling slightly. She smiles and locks my eyes.

It is then I notice how close we really are. I start to blush; she catches it and blushes herself.

'Are you OK? Before you seemed down.' She asks me.

I shake my head. 'It was nothing.' I say trying to get her to forget about it.

'Peeta, you can tell me.' She says her eyes softening each second.

'It's just...we didn't get to...our talk didn't...I still need to tell you something really important.' I stutter. She nods and smiles.

'Later?' she asks, eyebrows rising.

I nod and look again to see that Cato has gone.

'He's gone.' I say and sigh from relief.

'Grea-.' Kat starts.

'What are you doing?' Jo asks curiously.

We pull back and I blush furiously.

'Um...Cato...we said that...fiancé...Kat?' I say to her urging her to take over.

'Fiancé?' They all ask. I look down and Katniss goes bright red.

'We know you guys liked each other, but that's going a bit far.' Finnick smirks.

I blush even more that I look like I've scoffed a bowl of chillis.

'I need to go to the loo,' Katniss says standing up quickly and literally runs in the direction of the toilet.

I watch her leave then turn to the others.

'Seriously?' I ask them annoyed.

'What?' they all say in unison.

I give them all glares. 'You know what we were trying to say. You just made Kat well embarrassed.' I tell them.

Gale pipes in, 'yeah because we all understand: um...Cato...we said that...fiancé...Kat.' he mocks. I laugh sarcastically and shake my head.

I then notice that Kat has returned to the table. She is looking quite red in the face.

'Why are you all of a sudden red Kat?' Annie asks.

'I think it's because she's been having sex in the bathroom.' Finnick states.

'I agree.' Jo says nodding, smirking at me. I see that they are all looking at me.

'She can't have been, Peeta was with us the whole time.' Gale says and they all laugh.

I immediately turn completely red. 'Fuck off guys!' I shout.

Katniss walks towards Finn and smacks the back of his head, then Jo then Gale.

I laugh as Finnick shouts, 'MY HAIR!'

'Hey, guys do you wanna go to the beach coz apparently there is a great view of the sunset on the rocks.'

We all nod and agree. We get up from the table and make our way out of the hotel down towards the beach.

Up ahead I see Jo and Gale intertwine their hands and they walk up to the rocks to see the sunset view. From behind I hear Finn give a loud wolf; they turn and stick their tongues out.

We all join them on the rocks, Gale's arm around Jo and Finnick sitting close to Annie talking.

I decide to sit near Kat. I look around and see that she is by herself walking down the shore down the beach.

'Guys, I'm going to join Kat, OK?' I tell them. They all give me 'ohs' and Annie an 'aw'.

I wave them off and run to where Kat is.

'Kat.' I say in her direction. She doesn't hear me over the loud waves crashing against the shore.

'KAT!' I shout louder, this time getting the response of a turn.

She waits for me to catch up and when I reach her, gives me a warm smile.

'What's up?' she asks me.

I turn to her and grab her hand. She seems shocked at first but tightens her grip on my hand.

I smile and pull her with me as I sit down on the soft sand.

'Are you sure your OK?' she asks. I look up to her to see that she has concern wiped all over her face.

I nod slowly and give out a shaky breath.

'You seem really..._tense!_' she says making hand and head gestures at the word tense. I laugh at her effort to cheer me up.

She smiles and shuffles closer.

'It's just that...before you know when we were talking.' She nods. 'I still need to tell you something important.'

She nods urges me to carry on.

_Here goes nothing!_

**Katniss' POV**

_He seems tense! It must be bad...what do I do? Look at him...away? Smile...frown?_

I decide that I need to stay calm, look at him and listen this time.

I turn to him and breathe out like he did. Then I smile to put him at ease.

'Go ahead.' I say.

He turns to look at the waves and closes his eyes.

'I think I...I've been...I don't know if you...' he starts again and again. I pull his hands into my lap and rub circles in his palm to calm him down.

He opens his eyes. 'I think I like you. No that's a lie,' my heart stops. '...I know I like you. ' He finally spits out.

_OMG! He feels the same way...Peeta likes me too. I can't believe. YESSSSS! How could he like me? Wait...I don't care how, I want to tell him how I feel._

I look up to him to see is staring at me with longingness in his eyes. I breathe out and close my eyes, open my mouth to continue.

'I-.' I start but am interrupted by someone pulling me off my feet and dragging me away.

I open my eyes to see Jo tugging at my sleeve pulling me off the beach.

'NO, Jo let go.' I turn to see Peeta standing up and walking after us.

'Jo, I have to tell Peeta something.' I tell her, she just tugs harder and I see excitement in her eyes.

'You can...later.' she says.

I turn again and see that Peeta has stopped and is raking his fingers through his hair. I throw my arm out and try to grab to something.

He doesn't notice and turns and walks towards the rocks. I sigh and feel tears brim. _That was my chance! My chance to tell him...and I didn't!_

I still feel Jo tugging me and know it is now all over and that she won't let me go so I give up and walk next to her.

She turns and smiles an excited smile and starts to run. I have to run after her before I lose sight of her.

We soon end up outside our hotel room and she opens the door and runs in, jumping up and down on her bed.

I walk in, sulking and look up at her.

'What are you so happy about?' I ask her.

She laughs and starts to giggle a bit.

_Jo...giggles? Something's up._

'Come on Jo, tell me.' I urge her. She jumps off the bed and runs up to me.

'Gale asked me out.' She squeals.

I give her a weak smile.

_I am happy for her...truly. But I can't help think that Peeta will lose his feelings for me if I don't give him anything back._

Jo gives me a frown.

'Just because your love life is messed up doesn't mean you can't be fucking happy for me.' She says unhappily.

I walk over to her and hug her.

'No, I'm truly happy for you. It's just that...Peeta told me that he likes me and you dragged me away before I got to say anything.' I tell her, eyes glazing over.

She pushes me out the hug and hols me at arm's length, eyes wide.

'WHAT?' she screams.

I place a finger over her mouth to quieten her down.

She slaps it away and pushes me against the wall.

'And you didn't stop me! WHY?' she shouts.

I look down.

'It's over now, he will hate me. He's tried to tell me twice, and nothing.' I tell her a tear slipping out of my eye.

She shakes her head vigorously.

'No way! By the way he looks at you that cannot all go away in a second.' She tells me strictly.

I look at her.

'You have to go and tell him!' she says shoving me towards the door. I give her a mad look and shake my head.

'I can't what will I say?' I ask her.

She stays silent and then opens her mouth.

'Don't say anything.' She says softly before closing the door in my face.

I turn and start to walk.

_But where is he? _

I decide to try his room.

I run down the hallway to his room, almost knocking an old man over.

'Rotten kid!' he shouted waving his stick in the air as I rushed past.

As soon as I got to his door I plant my fist on it loudly.

I hear shuffling the other side of the door and the lock unlock.

The door swings open revealing a tired Finn.

'What do you want?' he grumbles.

I run past him into the room. I run in and out of all the rooms and search for Peeta.

'Where is he?' I shout to Finn as I run out onto the balcony.

'Who?' he asks nonchalantly.

'Oh...you know that giraffe that walks around the hotel. PEETA you retarded muppet!' I shout at him sarcastically.

'He's down by the beach, he said he had to be alone,' Finn tells me. I shake my head and know he's upset.

'I need to speak to him,' I say running back into the room.

'Oh...about what may I ask?' he says wiggling his eyebrows.

'You can't!' I say and run towards the door.

He catches up to me as I reach the hallway just outside his room.

'Hey Kat,' he says grabbing my arms. 'Is there really a giraffe?' he asks seriously.

I throw my hand in the air. 'God help me!' I shout.

He gives me a sad face. 'There's not?'

I just shake him off and run to the direction of the beach.

When I get out of the hotel doors into the sweet fresh air, I immediately start to run to the beach.

I reach the bridge that crosses the river to get to the beach and in the distance see Peeta sitting, knees to chest, on the sand. Head in lap.

I breathe out, my heart crumbling.

'OK, what to say...what to say.' I say to myself under my breathe.

I then remember Jo's words.

'Don't say anything.' These words echo through my mind as I slowly make my way to the distraught figure on the sand.

I am close enough now to see that he is talking to himself.

'Well done Peeta...she got Jo to get ready to take her away so she didn't have to let you down.'

My heart pounds in my chest, threatening to jump right out of it and run of into Peeta's arms.

'Peeta?' I say barely making the sound audible.

His head shoots up and his eyes lay on me. Straight away he scrambles to his feet and brushes the sand from him.

'Katniss.' He says his eyes just as sad as before.

'I came to...' I start.

'_Don't say anything.' I remember. _

'What?' he asks curiosity taking him over.

I suddenly run towards him and throw my arms round his neck. He doesn't have time to gain an idea on what's happening before I crash my lips against his. I go on like this before I feel him gain his conscious and he brings his hands to my waist.

I pull away and see that his eyes are light blue, not sad anymore.

'Did you mean that?' he asks me.

I nod and place my forehead against his. 'From the first day I met you.'

**AN: Thanks guys for reading. THEY KISSED! I hope you like this chapter. Please read it and review it. R&R ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi guys, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. SOME OF YOU HAVE SAID THAT WE SHOULD UPDATE COLLEGE YEAR (OUR OTHER STORY) BUT WE ARE GOING TO FOCUS ON THIS ONE AND WHEN IT'S FINISHED START UP COLLEGE YEARS AGAIN. They finally kissed. Anyway…please still read and review otherwise we might not carry on. R&R ;)**

Chapter 10-

**Finnick's POV**

'Kat, wait!' I shout as she runs out the room heading towards the beach.

I quickly tug some clothes on and hop down the hallway whilst putting my shoes on.

I soon get to the lift and see the doors shut with Katniss inside.

'No wait! Where can I find the giraffe?' I shout as I bang on the doors.

I click the 'down' arrow viciously as I tap my foot on the floor, waiting for the lift to come back up.

I see that the lift is coming back up, but it goes straight past my floor.

'That motherf-!' I start to curse but am interrupted by the 'ding' of the lift behind me. I turn and see an old woman in the lift waiting for me to come in.

'Well hurry up dear, some of us do not have as much time as you.' She nags.

'S'cuse me, what are you trying to say?' I shout at her as I approach the lift.

She backs away from me and gives me a scared look.

'I didn't mean to offend you, dear.' She says to me raising her hands.

I smile at her fakely. 'Don't worry, you didn't.'

She gives me a shocked look then runs, well hobbles, out of the lift.

'Bye now.' I shout after her.

I click the 'lobby' button and after the doors have closed, laugh to myself.

After I have stopped laughing I hear the elevator music and start to dance.

'This is my jam.' I say wiggling my hips.

The doors slide open and I walk out and ignore the weird look that I get.

I then remember that I need to catch Katniss.

I start to run fast down the steps and to the beach bridge. When I reach the bridge I stop to catch my breath. I place my hands on my knees and lean over, breathing heavily.

I then, after gaining air, start to run across the bridge until I see two figures in the distance. I stop and try to work out what's happening. I squint my eyes and see that they are kissing.

'Awwww, young love!' I sing and clasp my hands together over my heart.

I am about to carry on when I notice who it is. Katniss and Peeta.

'Oh my fucking god!' I shout, but then duck when they turn my way.

'Shit!' I whisper and start to crawl away, back to the hotel.

_Did they see me? _

I stand up when I'm out of sight of the beach and run back to my room.

'I'm going to have a bit of fun with this.' I tell myself before walking into my room.

**Peeta's POV**

I pull away from the kiss when I hear a voice.

I turn to the bridge and only see light overhead from the hotel. I then turn to Kat and see she is looking behind where she is standing. It is just now that I notice what has just happened between us.

_Omg Kat just kissed me! It's a miracle. The shooting star that I wished on has worked. I never thought that Katniss actually liked me the way that I like her. What should I do? What does this mean? Are we together? I wouldn't like to ask in case this is just a one off situation. Wait it wouldn't be if she said from the day I met you, would it? _

'Earth to Peeta, is there anyone in there?' Kat says waving her hand across my face. I realise I have been hard in thought.

'Oh sorry' I say locking eyes with her whilst smiling. 'You have beautiful eyes.' I accidently blurt out whilst I'm dreaming in her grey eyes.

_Oh shit Peeta, why would you say that! You have just made a massive fool of yourself and it was going well. Really well._

She smiles but looks down and blushes. 'Thanks, you do to.' She whispers. I smile. There is an awkward but comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I finally say 'So Katniss, about the ki-.' I say but get interrupted by someone screaming Kat's name.

'KATNISS!' we hear someone shout.

'KATNISS!' We both look up and see Jo running over.

Kat turns to me and gives me an apologetic look. I give her a weak smile and turn back to Jo.

_Why does Jo have to come at the worst moments?! God help me…_

Jo approaches us and slows to a stop. 'Kat, what are you guys up to?' she asks Kat giving her wide eyes and walks towards Jo.

'Nothing much, what do you want Jo?' she asks Jo through gritted teeth.

'I was err….just wondering where you were and now I found you!' Jo says with a small laugh at the end. Kat gives a laugh and you can hear the fakeness dripping off it.

I give Kat a confused look; she just gives me a nervous smile.

'So you can leave now that you've found me!' Kats say pushing her back slightly towards the direction of the hotel.

Jo turns to Katniss and gives her a cheeky smile and a wink and heads towards the hotel. I watch Jo leave and when she has walked over the bridge, turn to Kat.

She is staring at me expectantly. I give her a smile and she gives me a smile back then sits on the sand, letting small clumps of sand thread through her feet.

She looks up at me and taps the spot next to her.

I slowly sit down next to her, and when I do my knee bangs against hers. I place my hand on her knee. 'Sorry,' I say.

She looks down and places her hand over mine. 'No problem.' I smile and blush, looking down at our hands again.

**(AN: BECAUSE SOME OF YOU DON'T READ THE AN'S AND THIS IS URGENT. SOME OF YOU HAVE SAID THAT WE SHOULD UPDATE COLLEGE YEAR (OUR OTHER STORY) BUT WE ARE GOING TO FOCUS ON THIS ONE AND WHEN IT'S FINISHED START UP COLLEGE YEARS AGAIN. THANK YOU! XXXX)**

'So about before…' I mention awkwardly. She turns to me and gives me a curious look.

'Before?' she asks eyebrows raised. I nod slowly and feel heat rising in my cheeks.

'The um…you know when we…you…we-.' I stutter.

'Kissed?' she asks me with a smirk, finishing my sentence.

I blush and smile at her with a small nod.

'Well…I'm really happy that we kissed.' I say slowly, blushing furiously now.

She looks up to me and smiles widely. 'Me too.'

I smile at her words. 'It's just that…I've kind of liked you…since…well…we first met.' I finish looking away from her so she can't see the affect she has on me.

She turns my head to face her, with her hand on my chin.

_I think we are about to kiss again! Act cool…_

She locks her eyes with mine and leans in slightly.

I look into her grey orbs and lean in closer.

I am about to close my eyes when I feel a weird, wet slop on my cheek.

I back away and bring my hand up to my cheek and feel saliva. I screw my face up and turn to the source. Then I understand. There is a small dog, yipping and jumping up at us, walking over Kat's lap. I laugh and see that Kat is laughing and stroking the dog.

'It's so cute!' she praises and ruffles its hair.

I lean forwards and stroke the dog to and see a figure approaching in the distance.

'I'm so sorry!' says who I guess is the owner. 'I let her off her lead and she just ran out of sight.' The owner explains.

We shake our heads and stand up. Katniss lifts the dog off her lap and places it in the owner's arms.

'Thank you so much, I'm sorry again!' she tells us then walks off with the dog yapping.

_Every time we talk something just has to come along and interrupt us! Urgh…_

I turn to Kat and see she is looking at her watch.

'It's getting late,' I guess. 'If you would like I will walk you to your room.' I suggest.

'That would be great.' She says and nods.

I start to walk up to her and then we start to head back to the hotel.

When we reach the lift we get in and walk out the open doors onto our floor.

'So I guess I'll see yo-.' I start but am interrupted by the ruffling of a bag and a high-pitched voice.

'Hello guys, fancy seeing you here.' Finnick says happily.

I look around and point out to him. 'Finn, these are our rooms.' I say slowly.

He widens his eyes and looks away. 'Um…yeah. Well, I'm just putting out the laundry for the maid.' He says shakily raising his hand which is clasped around a white sack.

I smile sarcastically. 'You do that.'

Kat and I laugh as he sticks his tongue out and walks back into our room. I grab Kat's hand and drag her over to her room.

She is blushing, probably by what I just did, but tightens her grip.

'So…I'll see you tomorrow?' I ask her. She nods and gives me a peck on the cheek and walk to her door. She gives me a short wave then walks into the room, leaving my in the corridor alone.

I raise my hand to my cheek and trace where she just kissed me. I smile and turn around and walk back to my room.

I walk in and see Finnick sitting on the sofa.

'So, what was that?' Finnick says curiously with a smirk hanging on the edge. I raise my eyebrows and blush slightly.

'What was what?' I ask him dumbly.

He shakes his head and walks past me into the bathroom, but before he does he turns around and whispers, 'you _know _what I'm talking about.' And then walks into the bathroom slamming the door.

I decided that I feel tired and just jump in bed with my clothes on. 'What is that boy on about?' I ask myself.

Then it hits me. _He saw her kiss me in the corridor. Should I tell him what's happened? He's my best friend and all…but whatever happens Finnick is the worst person to tell a secret to. _

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up the next morning and remember what happened last night.

At that moment Jo walks out the bathroom door and catches my smile.

'And why are you all smiley?' she asks me with a cheeky smile herself.

I blush and shake my head. 'Because we are on a great holiday!' I say.

She laughs. 'And because you like a fit boy who obviously likes you back!'

I shake my head and blush, looking down.

'Anyway, the guys came by about 10 minutes ago a-.' Jo starts but I start to get excited.

I interrupt her, 'and what did they say?' I say jumping out of bed.

She raises an eyebrow. 'And why are you so excited all of a sudden, huh?' she asks me with a smirk.

I sit back on the bed knowing I probably shouldn't show this much excitement. 'No reason,' I say in my best calm voice.

She laughs. 'Anyway they said to meet them at the beach.' Jo tells me and walks towards her closet.

I nod at her and run into mine, but not before catching her smiling to herself.

_What is she up to?_

I decide that I will try to look my best for Peeta…and the others today. So I slip on my sunset orange summer dress and place on my white flats. I then grab my phone from the bedside table when I have exited my closet.

'Are you r…you look great. And why is that?' Jo asks suspiciously when she enters the main room again. I shrug and go to the bathroom to dodge her.

I brush my hair and leave it down, flowing on my shoulders, and pat some powder on my face.

I walk back out of the bathroom and see Jo waiting for me, texting on her phone.

'Gale says that he and Annie will meet us there after lunch because they went out of the resort to visit Annie's cousin who lives here.' She explains to me.

I nod then something hits me.

'So…how are you and Gale doing?' I ask her nonchalantly.

'Yeah we are great actually.' She says blushing.

I gasp. 'Did you just blush?' I state pointing at her.

'NO!' she shouts and runs down the corridor.

I run out the door myself and slam it behind me, catching up with Jo.

'Leave me alone about Gale!' she squeals as I chase after her. I start to get tired as she had to take the stairs to get away from me.

I see that in front of me she is also slowing down, so I use all my energy and speed up and reach her at the last moment.

I grab the back of her shirt and drag her back to a stop.

She screams at passing strangers saying that I am a kidnapper and that I'm going to hurt her. But they just look at her like she has just stabbed me.

I laugh as she huffs and stops fighting against my grip. I then let her go and she turns to face me.

'Two questions. That's all you get.' She tells me, making the number two on her fingers and shoving them in my face.

I gasp sarcastically. 'You're swearing at me.' She just laughs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

'I'm waiting…' she says making a ticking sound.

I laugh and think.

'OK, first one. Have you kissed?' I ask her curiously.

She looks down and nods her head slowly. I squeal and jump around.

'You make it sound like you haven't kissed Peeta,' she says. I suddenly stop and blush.

'What are you talking about?' I say trying to sound sure of what I'm saying.

'Oh you-.' She starts.

'KAT. JO!' someone shouts. We look away from each other and in the direction of the voice. I see that it's Peeta shouting our names. I instantly blush and smile widely.

'Yeah you obviously didn't kiss him.' Jo says and then runs off towards Peeta.

I shout, 'WE DIDN'T!' and then I chase after her to where seems to be in the direction of the beach.

When I see that Jo is coming to a stop I slow myself and look around and see that we are, in fact, on the beach. But this is a part that I've never been to before. It seems that we are further down which is far from the hotel.

'Hey,' I hear a voice say from behind. I turn and see Peeta.

I blush and give him a slight wave. He smiles and I feel my knees weaken.

'Are you OK?' he asks me. I look down and see that my knees are shaking.

_Fuck, I don't want him to find out the kind of effect he has on me! _

I smile and look back up. I nod and walk towards where he and the others are located.

'Why did you want us to meet you here?' I ask him as we walk towards them.

He shrugs. 'Some fun. And to spend some time with someone who isn't Finnick.' He says and I laugh along with him. 'And…I wanted to see you.' He says shyly.

I blush and turn my head in his direction. 'Really?' I ask quietly.

He nods and turns back to face our walking direction.

'Hey guys.' Finn says. 'What took you so long?' he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush and punch him on the shoulder.

He pretends to be hurt and places a hand over his heart. 'That hurt you know,' he says and pretends to sob.

I just walk away to Jo.

'Second question. Has he asked you on a date yet?' I ask her.

She blushes again and doesn't care this time. She nods slightly and I start jumping up and down . She joins in and starts to squeal.

'What are you doing?' Finn asks us. We stop and turn to him.

I turn to her quickly and see she is smiling ear to ear. 'Gale asked me out.'

He then runs over to us with Peeta and we all start jumping up and down. Then finally we stop and fall on the floor cracking up.

'What are you doing?' A voice says behind us. We all turn around and see Gale and Annie looking confused as to what we are doing.

I see Jo blush and look down._ Awwww young love, how can Jo get a boyfriend so fast when I don't have the courage to ask out Peeta after I kissed him straight on the lips?!_

'Oh Jo was just telling us about how you…' He starts but gets interrupted by Jo covering his mouth with her hand, to stop him from blurting it out.

'Asked Jo out' Peeta finishes. Jo head snaps up to Peeta's and she run towards him. He lets out a yelp and runs away. Jo chases him across the bay. We all start to crack up as we watch Peeta out run Jo.

'Urgh, I give up!' Jo says slowing down loosing her breathe. Peeta starts to eventually slow down as he was beginning to loose his breathe too.

'I knew that I was to fast for you' He shouts catching his breathe.

I see Jo silently speed up and pounce on Peeta's back. I hear Peeta shout from shock and the click of the camera on Annie's purple Nikon camera.

'What a photo to remember; now this one is definitely going in the holiday album.' Annie states.

'Hey, how about we take some photos so that this can be a holiday to remember!' Finnick says.

'Oh just up the beach I saw a photographer taking shots of a family of four. Maybe when he has finished we van ask him if we could have our pictures taken.' Gale says.

'Yeah, I would love to remember this greatest holiday, that I have ever had, and I get to share it all with my best friends.' Peeta says.

'Awwww very deep there Peeta' Jo says.

'No I agree with Peeta, I'm having the best holiday that I have ever had because I get to share this wonderful experience that I have got to live.' I say.

'Your turn to get deep Jo' Finnick says.

'Err…No!' Jo giggles.

'Hey, this amazing holiday isn't over yet!' Annie says.

'Well…that wasn't very deep Annie, but you tried your best.' Finnick jokes.

'It looks like that the family has finished shall we go and take these motherfucker pictures or what?!' Peeta shouts running towards the photographer.

We all start to laugh and follow Peeta.

'Err…excuse me?' Peeta says tapping the man on the shoulder.

'Oh hello, can I help you?' Says the man.

'Yes please, we saw you taking some photos of a family and we were wondering if you would mind taking some photos of us?' Peeta says.

'Yes certainly, whereabouts would you like them to be taken?'

'Oh here would be fine' Finnick says.

'Yes okay, you will have to pay for each photo though.' The photographer says.

'Oh that's fine, how much will they be?' I ask.

'Well for a keyring it will be $2 and large copies are $8' He states.

'Okay we will take the photos now please.' Annie says.

'Okay let me just grab my camera' he says running towards his gazebo where his equipment is located.

'Soo guys, I think Kat should do a somersault, Peeta should do a back flip, Gale do the splits, Jo do a headstand and Annie you just act natural because you are perrfecttoo' Finnick says.

'Ahaha' Gale says sarcastically 'So what exactly are you going to do?' he asks cockily.

'I am going to doo…wait for itt…wait for it. I am going to doo, drum roll please.'

'Oh for fuck says spit it out!' Jo says.

' A roley poley!' He says excitedly.

'Well creative!' Peeta says high fiving Finnick. 'Way to go dude!' He says.

'Okay, guys I am back now. Get into position' The photographer says.

'Right guys, what I think we should do is get onto each others back, just like Jo and Peeta did.' I suggest.

Finnick's hand shoots up 'Annie is more than welcome to go on my back.' I look over to Annie and she is blushing. 'Okay' She quietly giggles.

'I'll go on Gales back' Jo says quietly a blush rising to her cheek.

'I guess that leaves you and me then' I say turning to Peeta. Peeta gives me a wild smile and leans over. I turn to see the others are already on the guys back, I jump onto Peeta.

We all turn to face the photographer 'Lovely, three, two, one smile!' He says with the flash going off.

I notice that Peeta starts to wobble, and begins to loose balance. 'AHHH' I scream as Peeta and I tumble onto the sand.

I don't think that the others notice because they go running off towards the man.

I look at Peeta and see that he is looking at me. We lock eyes and he starts to say.

'Soo Katniss, I've been thinking…well…..would you consider, you don't have to but…errmmm…. Will you be my….girlfriend?' He says.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry its been a few days since we uploaded it, we've had quite a lot of homework this week seeing as we went back to school on Monday ****, anyway we will update soon, keep reading and reviewing as we love to read you're feedback R&R ;) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys, I hope you liked the last chapters. Peeta and Katniss kissed, and he asked Katniss outttttt. What's going to happen? Keep reading and reviewing and we would love to carry on. R&R ;)**

**We also would like to thank 'I want Starbucks' for reviewing our chapters. Also, 'CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192'**

Chapter 11

**Peeta's POV**

'_**...**__will you be my...girlfriend?' I stutter. _

I close my eyes and wait for the worst.

I start to get worried. She hasn't answered.

_Does she hate me? Oh, shit. I shouldn't have asked. She doesn't like me. She kissed me out of guilt. Is she still here? I can't hear anything..._

I open my eyes and see she is still in my presence. She has wide eyes, with a twinkle in them which I'm not sure how to describe. Her mouth is wide open like she is trying to figure out what to say. Or how to let me down gently.

'I'm sorry...it was stupid to...just forget about it.' I say to her, holding back tears. I start to get up, picking her up gently.

She pushes me back down. I give her a confused look when she smiles.

'No.' she says. I start to process what she just said, and then I figure it out.

_She said no. I'm such a dickhead!_

'What?' I say gently. She shakes her head slightly and her eyes widen.

'I mean yes...wait what?' she asks.

_What's going on?_

'I asked if you wanted to be my...girlfriend. And you said no.' I tell her. She comes closer to her face.

'Why did I do that?' she asks me. I laugh and shrug.

'Well, yes. I'll be your girlfriend Peeta.' She says and kisses me.

I kiss back when I remember we are still lying on the floor. I pull back and she gives me a sad look. I laugh and point to the others that are coming back with pictures. She turns and nods.

I lift her off me and look at her once more then turn to the others.

_Katniss just agreed to be my girlfriend! I can't believe this__**...**__is this a dream? _

I raise my hand and pinch myself on the arm. 'Ow!' I say as the pain hits.

Kat turns to me with concern on her face. I shake my head and smile and turn back in the direction the others are coming back.

_Just what I thought. Not a dream. YAAYYYY! Calm down Peet. Look cool._

I turn to Katniss and see she is smiling at Jo, looking over her shoulder at the photo. I smile.

_She's perfect, she's just so pretty. And her smile...how is I still alive?_

'Dude?' I hear someone say. I jolt back out of my thoughts and turn to the voice. I see Finn standing there with his eyebrows up in his hair.

I shrug. 'What?'

He smirks. 'You done mentally shagging Katniss?'

I suddenly blush a deep red. 'What are you on about mate?'

'Oh, it's just you keep staring at Katniss and you have weird smile on your face' Finn says looking at me.

'Fuck off dude!' I say pushing him.

Finnick and I walk towards the others and collect our photos from the guy.

'Thank you.' Kat says as he all hands us a copy.

'What shall we do now?' Jo says.

'Errrr...' I say

'We've practically done pretty much everything.' Gale says.

'Well I heard that there was an entertainment show tonight, with dancing and everything' Annie says.

'Yeh, I am going to rock that motherfucking entertainment!' Finnick shouts throwing his fists in the air.

'OK mate, you do that.' I say nodding my head slowly.

Finnick starts wiggling his hips. 'Yeah, I'm going to bust my moves.'

We all laugh and step away from him. 'If anyone asks, we're not with you.' Katniss says laughing. Finn stops and turns to her.

'That hurt's, you know.' He says with his hand over his heart.

Annie comes forwards and shoves him before running away. He turns to her and shouts, 'I'm going to get you for that,' and starts to run after her.

Annie start to squeal as Finn approaches her from behind. He finally reaches her and picks her up and spins her around. From where the rest of us are standing you can hear Annie laughing.

Jo sighs from next to me. 'They are totally in love.'

Kat laughs and nods as we all walk towards them.

'Just give up and ask her out,' I say to Finn as we walk back towards the hotel.

He blushes and turns to me. 'It isn't that easy.'

My eyebrows furrow together and I give him a look of confusion.

He sighs and explains. 'She is different. She isn't like the other girls I've dated. She is sweet and innocent with no catch on the end. She's quiet and funny. She's cute and...what happens when we go home? She lives the other side of Hawaii?'

I sigh and pat him on the back. 'Gale and Jo are together and they live on different sides of Hawaii. You just need to take the risk and know that when it comes to letting her go...you can.' I tell him.

He sighs and turns to me. 'Dude, why is it always complicated when it must be true?' he asks.

I close my eyes and think. 'Because...if it isn't hard then it's too easy. And most of the time...easy is boring.'

He sighs and I open my eyes to see him smiling. 'Thanks dude.'

I shake my head and walk away towards Katniss, who is talking with Annie and Gale.

'...for ages.' Gale finishes.

'That must be really nice then, seeing as you've known each other forever.' Kat says smiling at Annie.

'What is?' I ask them.

They all turn to me and I see Katniss blush.

'Oh, we were telling Katniss how I and Annie have known each other for years. Also, that we both work at the same place.' Gale tells me. I nod and smile.

'How did you meet?' I ask them as I walk beside Katniss.

I only catch half of the answer because I can't concentrate with Kat next to me.

'Well, at school...Annie got up...found a glove...sat on the bench...dog.' he explains.

I look over at him and nod, covering my confusion. 'Nice.' I tell him.

He and Annie burst out laughing. 'Did you even hear what I said?' Gale asks me.

I start to worry. 'Um...yeah duh!' I state.

'Because you looked like you were miles away, what did I say then?' he asks. I turn to Kat and see her staring at me with curiosity.

'Well...y-you said that...something about a bench and a dog.' I say unsteadily.

All three of them burst out laughing. I cross my arms.

'What?' I ask them.

Annie stops first. 'You were too busy checking out Katniss to hear Gale.' She states.

I give her the death glare and blush deeply, looking away from Katniss.

'For you information, I wasn't!' I tell her.

'Then what's that on your face?' Gale asks me. 'Blusher?' I punch him on the arm and walk away towards Jo and Finnick.

'Aww dude, come back.' Gale says to me as I approach the others. I raise my hand above my head and give him my middle finger.

I just hear them all laugh again.

_Now Kat knows I was staring at her...I can just imagine what she will think. She'll think I'm some crazy, peedo who is checking out her boobs. Fuck!_

'Hello?' I hear. I look up and see Jo waving a hand in front of my face.

'Oh...hey.' I tell her sadly.

She puts her hand down when she notices that I'm not OK.

'What's up?' She asks putting her arm through mine as we walk towards the overhead lights.

I look down, shielding the blowing wind from my face, and sigh.

'Nothing. It's just...' I breathe.

'It's just what?' she asks shivering.

'I'm just bummed that we are going in a week. It's been so much-.' I notice that Jo has stopped, frozen in her spot.

'What's wrong?' I ask her, placing a hand on her forearm.

She shakes her head and raises a finger. 'Wait here.'

I watch her run off and grab Gale. I watch Annie leave and run towards where Finn is walking alone up ahead of me. I watch Katniss walk alone.

_GO! Go now you dick..._

I start to approach her but slow when I hear her soft voice surround the deserted beach.

_**Deep in the meadow, **_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, **_

_**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, **_

_**And when they open again, the sun will rise,**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daises guard you from every harm, **_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, **_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

I cough to note my presence. She gasps and turns to face me, eyes wide, mouth open.

'Did you..?' she asks.

I nod and smile widely. 'You have a beautiful voice.' I tell her.

She smiles and blushes, looking down. 'You think?'

'I know so.' I tell her and walk towards her and give her a hug.

She hugs me back tightly and suddenly I feel how cold she is.

'Katniss you are freezing, take this.' I say as I hold out my jacket.

She shakes her head and shoves my hand back to me. I push it back and she sighs.

'Thanks.' She tells me as she pulls it over her shoulders.

I shake my head.

We carry on walking to the hotel that doesn't seem to be getting closer.

I slip my hand into Katniss and look into her eyes that are facing me.

'My dad taught me that song, you know.' She exclaims.

'Really?' I ask her. 'Does he like to sing?'

She nods. 'Yeah, literally everything stops and listens when he sings. He used to sing it to me when I woke up to my nightmares screaming.' She says ending it quietly.

I frown. 'Do you get nightmares a lot?' I ask her.

She nods.

'What about, if you don't mind me asking?' I ask her and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

She looks up and gives me a weak smile.

'Well, they are mostly all about Cato and how he hurt me so much that I woke up crying, but others they're different, like...I don't know. They are just dark and gloomy then suddenly I am awake and screaming. It's weird.' She explains quietly.

I squeeze her hand and lean down and give her a quick kiss on her lips.

'I'm sorry.' I say to her.

She shakes her head and brightens up. 'Anyway...'

I smile. 'And what about your mother?'

She shrugs. 'I'm not sure really. When we are all washing the dishes we all sing songs but that's only for a laugh. She used to sing to my sister Prim when she was a baby. What about your parents?' she asks me, a twinkle in her eye.

I smile. 'Oh, well my Dad loves to sing while he cleans, cooks and bakes.' I tell her thinking back to the times me and Dad used to do together.

_Like when, at the bakery Dad owns, we had to bake muffins and we used to put the radio on a sing along. Pure happiness back then, before it all happened..._

'Peeta?' I hear her ask. I notice that she has both her hands on my cheeks and has got concern on her face.

I shake my head slightly and come back to reality.

'What happened?' I ask her. But I suddenly feel cold, wet trickles rolling down my cheek. I am about to wipe them away when Katniss does it first.

'What's up?' she says slowly wiping away my tears.

I close my eyes. 'Nothing...' I say hoping she will leave it.

'Peeta?' she says anxiousness in her voice. I open my eyes.

'Katniss...can I tell you some other time?' I ask her stress in my voice now.

I feel her nod and move her hand away. But before she can, I grab one of them that is on my cheek and move closer to her.

'I'm so glad you said yes.' I tell her and smile.

She smiles too. 'I'm glad you asked me.'

I laugh lightly and lean in. Our lips start to move together in rhythm. She smiles into the kiss and she places her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. The feel of her against my lips. Is. Amazing. I really could melt right here. Right now. I can't remember how long I've waited for this, our proper first kiss. I guess that I should try what I've always wanted to do. I graze my tongue to the bottom of her lip to let mine in. She doesn't even hesitate, she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue in and they entwine, just like our hands did. Making my mouth water. I could literally freeze this moment and live in it forever. It would definitely be enough.

She starts to pull back. I lean back too and pout at her.

'Why stop an amazing kiss, huh?' I ask her adding a little laugh at the end.

She smirks and points towards the hotel. 'The others are coming back this way.' I look closer and see mini people coming our way.

'Oh yeah.' I say disappointed. She laughs and leans up to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

I smile at her and let go of her hand.

'You know, I think this should just be our little secret for a while.' She tells me.

I place my hand over my heart and pretend to be hurt. 'Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?'

She laughs and smacks me lightly on the arm.

'No, of course not. It's just...they will all start going on about how they told us so and stuff like that.'

I nod as I understand. 'But it's so hard not to kiss you right there on the spot when they are around.' I spill out.

I stop in my tracks. She smirks. 'I can see that, so Gale was right.'

I blush. 'Sorry I can't hear you, but look the others are here. Hi guys.' I say dodging what she just said and walk to the others who are now in earshot.

I hear Katniss laugh from behind and walk towards the others as well.

'Hey guys, we were just going to go and et ready for tonight, coming?' Jo asks.

I look at Katniss to see her nod, I turn to them also an nod.

'OK then let's go.' Finnick says then stops. 'Why is Kat wearing your jacket?'

I look down and blush. 'Oh...umm...she was cold.' I answer unsteadily.

They all laugh and I see that Katniss is scowling at Finnick.

We all walk to the hotel and leave behind the crashing of the waves.

**AN: Thanks guys, sorry that this chapter was only in Peeta's POV but the next chapter will probably be both. Keep reading and reviewing. R&R ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys, we hope you enjoyed the last chapter as well as we did writing it. Hopefully this chapter will be good. Keep reading and reviewing. R&R ;)**

Chapter 12

**Katniss' POV**

We say goodbye to the others and walk down our hallway to the room. I turn before I walk in our room and see Peeta watching me. He blushes and waves slightly. I smile and wave back.

'BYE PEETA!' Jo shouts when she sees him.

He blushes. 'BYE JO!' He shouts back laughing.

She laughs and walks in the room; I turn back to Peeta and see Finnick is dragging him into their room.

I sigh and walk into our room and close the door shut. I fall against the door and place the back of my head on the door.

'Am I dreaming?' I ask myself in a whisper.

I think over everything that just happened.

_We all went to the beach. _That was real. _We took pictures. _Real. _The others went and Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend. _REAL!

I jump away from the door and dance around, squealing.

'What are you doing?' Jo asks as she walks out off the balcony.

I stop and cough awkwardly. 'Oh...you know. Aerobics.' I say and start to do it again. She laughs and shakes her head. I stop and follow her to the couch, and we both slump onto it and snuggle up and turn on the TV.

'So what was with you and Peet back there?' she asks me, eyebrows up.

I blush and pretend to watch TV.

'What do you mean?' I say dumbly.

'You seemed...quite friendly.' She says, smirking.

I laugh nervously. 'Really? Well, we are good friends.' I say and shrug.

She laughs and pushes me off her to stand up. 'Yeah, great friends.' She says emphasising the word great.

I roll my eyes and go back to watching TV. She sighs and flings herself onto the bed.

'Kat, what's going on?' she asks me sulkily.

'Nothing.' I say annoyance obvious in my voice. 'Just drop it.' I tell her.

She sits up and gives me sad eyes. 'I thought best friends were meant to tell each other everything.'

_She had to go there._

'Jo!' I moan and sit next to her. She grins.

'I knew that would work. Spill Brainless.' She says using my old nickname 'Brainless' to add a little more.

I sigh. 'Don't tell anyone.' I say glaring at her.

'Even my pillow?' she pouts. I laugh and she breaks into giggles.

'OK, go ahead. Let it all out to Mamma-Jo.' She says waving her hands around.

I close my eyes.

'Peeta and I...kissed.' I say slowly.

She gasps. 'I knew something was going on, but girrlllll.' She says jumping up and down. I laugh and pull her back to sit in front of me.

'That's not all.' I tell her, breathing softly.

Her eyes go wide. 'OMG, you haven't _already_ done the deed, have you?' she asks jaw slack.

I shake my head vigorously. 'No, no, no.' I say and laugh.

She lets out a long breath that seemed to be held.

'Oh, phew. Otherwise...' she raises her eyebrow. I blush.

'Anyway...he asked me to-.' I start but Jo interrupts.

'To marry him. To WHAT?' she shouts running around franticly. I laugh and pull her to a stop.

'CONCENTRATE!' I shout at her, holding her face in my hands.

She looks down. 'Sorry.'

'He asked me to be his girlfriend.' I say and don't even notice the huge smile plaster across my face.

She squeals and jumps on me, making me fall to the ground laughing.

'OMFG!' she screams. 'Are you for real?' she asks me.

I nod slowly and blush.

'What did you say? Did you say yes? You better have otherwise...' she says shouting at me.' I nod.

'I said yes.' I say quietly, blushing furiously.

'I have to tell someone!' she says and jumps off me, running to the door.

'NO!' I shout. I get up and run after her. I grab onto the back of her t-shirt and drag her back.

'What? Why?' she asks me, confusion obvious.

'I told you! It's a secret.' I say to her, longingness in my voice.

'But-but the rush!' she says stamping a foot on the ground, fists clenched.

I laugh. 'Please Jo.' I beg.

'But-.'

'No buts.' I tell her sternly.

She sighs and crosses her arms. 'Fine. You're so bossy!' she says and sticks her tongue out at me.

I do the same to her and walk into my closet, but not before giving her the fingers-to-eye gesture.

**Peeta's POV**

'Mate, you OK? You seem kind of...chirpy.' Finn says slowly, staring at me closely.

I cough. 'Nothing...why?' I ask him curiously.

'Oh, no reason. So...you and Kat, aye?' he says nudging me with his elbow.

'What about us?' I say unsure blushing.

'Oh...you know, you're becoming much closer now than you where before.' Finn tells me.

'Really, I haven't noticed?' I lie, hiding my blush.

'Come on dude, you have so noticed. In fact you've noticed a lot!' Finnick says nudging my arm with his elbow.

'If you think that there is something going on, you are so wrong.' I say blushing darker.

'Ooo I see Mr. and Mrs. rosy cheeks coming.' Finnick laughs.

'Piss off dude; you don't know anything about us.' I say trying to hold a laugh in.

'Wait...' Finn says.

'Wait what?' I ask.

'You said about us.' Finn says glaring at me.

'Yeah so.' I say.

'Peettaaa, just tell me. I hate being wound up!' Finnick begs.

'Tell you about what?' I purposely say winding him up even more.

'If there is anything going on between you and Kat!' Finn cries.

'Fine.' I finally give in, seeing him beg on his knees is too much.

'Yay!' Finnick jumps.

'Well...' I say.

'Well what? This is no time for games!' Finnick shouts.

'Okay, okay calm down.' I say.

'Just fucking spit it out!' Finn shouts.

'Katniss and I...we...kissed' I stutter.

'Boooyaaaaa.' Finnick jumps up with his fists in the air.

'But that's not all we did.' I continue.

'OMG there's more?' Finn smiles.

'Yeah there's more.' I say slowly, nodding my head.

'What did you do?' Finn excitedly says.

'I...' I begin.

'You what!' Finn begins to beg again.

'I asked her to...' I say.

'You asked her to have sex? OMG! How was it? How did it feel? Did it feel good?' He says starting to shake me.

'Finn you're so disgusting, and no I didn't ask her to have sex with me.' I say.

'You asked her to marry you?' He says.

'SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU!' I shout.

'Sorry.' Finn says puppy eyes forming.

'I asked her to be my girlfriend.' I say looking down.

'Celebrate good times, come on!' Finn sings and does a little dance.

'Dude never do that again!' I laugh.

'Do what?' He asks confusion on his face.

'That dance, it was awful!' I laugh even harder.

'S'cuse me that was my move and I'm doing it tonight thank you very much. Anyway, what did she say? Did she say yes?' He says.

'Yeah. She said yes.' I say.

'Eeeeee' Finn squeals.

'But you can't tell anyone and I mean it!' I say.

'But-why?' Finn says disappointed.

'Because it's a secret Finn.' I say.

'Pleeaaasssseee' He begs.

'No, and if you do, I swear I will rip your balls off!' I curse.

'Owwwiieee' Finnick says holding his dick.

'Exactly.' I laugh at his disgusted face.

He sulks, shoulders sagging, and walks off towards his closet. 'I'm getting dressed.'

'OK, me too.' I say walking away to my closet.

I walk in and open my large wardrobe. I pull out the clothes that I am going to wear and lay then on the chair that sits in front of the large mirror.

I change and walk out to see Finnick rapidly typing on his phone. I slam my door and he looks up, horror on his face.

'Hi...Peet.' he says uneasily.

'What are you doing Finn?' I ask him curiously, walking towards him.

He back up so that he is pressed up against the balcony door. 'N-nothing.' He stutters.

'Who-who you talking to there?' I ask gesturing to his phone.

He coughs and pulls the neck of his t-shirt out. 'Oh...just Dad. You know...' he says beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

'About what?' I ask innocently. He suddenly turns red.

'Oh...well he asked if we were having fun. And he said that the hamster's doing fine. Also...' he says looking at anything around the room but me.

'Also?' I say urging him to continue.

'Also...he asked if-if, well if we could buy him a souvenir.' He says stuttering every now and then.

I nod and turn to walk away. I hear him sigh from behind me and relax.

_He's told someone!?_

I quickly turn around and grab the phone out his hand. I run and hear he has just noticed what has just happened.

'HEY! DON'T READ THAT!' he shouts as I lock my closet door after running in.

He bangs hard on the door, and kicks the handle.

'OPEN THE DOOR!' he shouts.

I look down at the phone and scroll through what he had just been looking at.

'**Messages' **it says at the top of the screen. I slap a hand to my forehead and know what's coming.

'URGH! I'VE ALWAYS HATED DOORS!' Finn shouts from behind the closet door.

I look to the door and see that the door is rattling on its hinges. I look back down to the phone.

I open his most recent message to see that it is Annie.

**Finn: OMG. GUESS WHAT?!**

**Annie: WHAT?!**

**Finn: Peeta and Katniss hooked up.**

_Fuck! He spilled._

I carry on reading.

**Annie: You're joking.**

**Finn: Do you think I would joke at a time like this!?**

**Annie: I knew that they liked each other! I KNEW IT! **

**Finn: Don't tell Gale. I wasn't meant to tell you but...I had to. **

**Annie: Don't worry. I won't **

**Finn: Thanks Ann.**

**Annie: Got to go, getting ready ;)**

**Finn: See you at dinner ;)**

**Annie: Bye Finn. X**

**Finn: Bye Ann x**

**End of conversation.**

_THAT SON OF A BITCH! You know what; I'm just going to pretend I didn't know anything. _

I shut the phone and walk towards the door. After I have opened it and exited I see Finn sitting on the sofa, head in hands. He looks up when I close the door.

'Peeta I'm so sor-.' He starts.

I chuck him his phone and force a smile. 'I like you're background.' I compliment.

He stops what he's doing. 'What?' he says giving me a confused look.

'You're background. I like it.' I say gesturing to his phone that he's just caught.

He looks down to the phone and back up to me, wide eyes.

'What?' I ask him innocently.

He shrugs slowly and walks towards the bathroom.

'I'm uh...just going to the bathroom.' He stutters.

I nod and give him another last smile before he disappears behind the bathroom door.

I sigh and fist my hands.

_Kat told me to keep it a secret. We agreed. Now she will know that I told Finn because he told Annie. Then she'll break up with me because she can't trust me. Then I will die from depression. All because of a fucking text. From my bestfriend. _

I feel my heart break inside at the thought of Katniss breaking up with me. I clench a lump of hair in my hand and scratch the back off my neck.

The door behind opens and Finn walks out with a guilty look on his face. But also a knowing look in his eye.

'You know dude, give over.' He sighs.

I look down. 'Dude, how could you.' I say feeling my anger bubble over. 'I told you not to and-and you just ignored me. This relationship with Katniss was really important to me and...you have probably ruined it.' I shout at him.

I look up when I haven't heard anything and see a tear fall out of his eye.

_OMG! Finnick is crying!_

'Woah, dude I didn't me-.' I start but he holds up his hand.

'You're right. You're totally right. I ruined it. I've ruined your happiness with Katniss. And I'm you're bestfriend. How-I'm such a horrible friend.' He spits to himself and a loud sob comes from his throat.

I walk towards him and bring him into a hug. 'Mate, don't blame yourself. If this relationship was meant to be...she will forgive me.' I tell him, fingers crossed.

'But if it doesn't...' he trails off.

'If it doesn't, I'll need you in my life to comfort me.' I tell him a give him a pat on the back before pulling away.

He snuffles and wipes away a small tear and nods. 'Mates.' He says holding out his hand.

I shake my head and see his face drop. I laugh. 'Best mates.' I say and shake his hand.

He laughs and we both walk out of the door, down the lift and into the lobby. I shake nervously as I look around for the others.

I hear the ding of the lift behind and turn to see Katniss and Jo walking out of the lift towards us. I gape.

Katniss is wearing a navy, tube dress that stops mid-way up her thigh. It has tassels that lead down to the middle of the dress that hang over her boobs. By the way they look great.

I look away when I see her watching me. I blush and look down scratching the back of my neck.

I turn to see Finn smiling at me. Then he sees me watching him and makes wide eyes. I furrow my eyebrows and shrug.

'Tell her.' I just about hear.

I nod slightly and turn back to see they are in front of us.

'Hey.' I say smiling at Katniss.

'Hi.' She says shyly looking down.

'Can I talk to you quickly?' I ask her suddenly worried.

She looks up and nods, looking nervous herself.

I lead her gently, my hand on her lower back, to the fountain that we had sat by before and turn to her.

She is staring at me, confusion flooding her face.

'OK, um...I'm so sorry to say this, but I told Finnick that we were together.' I breathe. I clench my eyes shut and wait for the worst.

I feel a hand slip into mine and open my eyes to see Katniss now closer.

'Peeta it's OK, I kind of told Jo too.' She says shrugging. I smile widely.

'So you're not mad?' I ask her, my voice going high at the end.

She laughs and shakes her head.

_She looks so amazing when she laughs. Purely beautiful._

'Peeta?' she asks. I notice I was staring and blush.

'Yeah?' I ask her.

She smiles. 'Why would I be mad?' she asks lightly.

I shrug. 'I thought you'd be upset because I already kind of broke a promise.'

She laughs lightly, and shrugs. 'Well, I did too. At least they are the only ones that know.' She says.

I freeze wide eyes.

'About that,' I say unsteadily, 'Finn kind of told Annie.' I tell her.

She laughs and turns to Finn's direction. I see them watching us.

'THANKS FINN!' she shouts to him.

He gives her thumbs up and me a wink. I laugh and turn back to Katniss.

'So...we're OK?' I ask her.

She nods. 'Perfect.' She says before leaning in.

I get lost in the moment and lean in too. Just before our lips touch we hear a voice shout. 'GALE. ANNIE. HOW GREAT TO SEE YOU!'

I quickly pull away. I open my eyes and see Katniss turning red. I turn to Finn and Jo to see that they are in fact with Annie and Gale.

Jo is watching us and I mouth 'thank you' and she mouth 'no problem'.

'That was close.' I say to Katniss, as we are walking out of the dinner hall towards the entertainment.

She smiles and nods.

'I'm still bummed that I didn't get that kiss though.' I tell her and give her a wink.

She smiles and blushes. 'Stop it.' She says slapping my shoulder.

We both laugh.

We all find a table and sit down, when we get to the entertainment.

As soon as we sit down the music blares out and Finn jumps up.

'I LOVE THIS SONG!' he shouts. 'Do you want to dance with me Annie?' he asks her, holding out his hand.

She giggles and blushes, but takes his hand and walks onto the floor with him.

It is then that I recognise the song.

_**Let me be your hero**_

I watch as Gale asks Jo to dance, they walk onto the floor.

_**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?**_

I turn to Katniss. 'Would you like to dance?' I ask her holding out my own hand.

She looks at me with a surprised look and turns to the others.

'But-but they'll see.' She stutters.

I shrug. 'Does it matter?'

She laughs and blushes. She finally takes my hand and we walk onto the floor.

_**Would you run?**_

She slings her arms around my neck and I place my hand on her waist. She places her head into my chest and we start to dance.

_**And never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

I look up and rest my chin gently on the top of her head and see that Gale and Finn are giving me thumbs up. I laugh softly and look back down to Katniss._****_

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

'I can be your hero.' I say to Katniss.

She laughs and turns red.

'You're so cheesy.' She says with a wide smile._****_

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero

When the song finishes, we untangle from each other and go and sit back down.

'Thanks for dancing with me Kat.' I say to her. She shakes her head and places a kiss on my cheek.

'It was a pleasure.' she says.

**AN: thanks guys ;) We hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review, we will update soon. Also PM us if you like. We love talking to you guys. R&R ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi guys, **

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and followers. We love you guys who have put us as one of your favourite stories. Please keep reading, also once we have finished this story we will start a new one so keep up with us. Here's chapter 13.**

Chapter 13

**Katniss' POV**

They all know that Peeta and I are going out now...and you know what? I don't care that they are all bugging us now, because I can hold Peeta's hand, hug him, and kiss him when they are around...although they complain about it. But it's kind of funny when they do.

'We told you!' they all sing as we are walking out of the entertainment. I turn to Peeta and see he is smirking at me.

I laugh and listen to the many questions and statements that follow.

'When did it happen?' 'Why didn't you tell us?' 'I knew you would end up together.' 'Why did you lie about that giraffe?'

I squeeze Peeta's hand and smile up at him. He looks down at me and gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

'Dude, kiss her in your own time!' Finn shouts. Peeta shrugs.

'OK.' He stops and drags me over to the wall and leans me against it gently. 'Ready to make them puke?' he asks me with a wink.

I still blush when he does this but nod my head. He places his arm on the wall beside me for support and leans in.

He kisses me softly at first but then I deepen it and it becomes more passionate than any other kiss.

From behind we hear groans and moans. I feel Peeta smile into the kiss.

He leans back. I give him a wide smile and grab his hand and drag him back over to the others who were watching in horror.

'We were joking mate.' Gale says nudging him. Peeta laughs and smiles.

'I wasn't.' And I blush at his statement.

We all laugh and make our way towards our rooms.

'I'll see you later, Jo-kins.' Gale says before kissing her roughly. She responds by kissing him back.

I groan and push them out of the lift and close the doors.

'Hey, I had to get off there.' Annie says laughing.

'Sorry, we didn't want to leave you with the snog-a-thons out there.' Peeta points out.

She and I laugh, whilst Finnick is playing around with the lift keys.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Peeta asks him curiously.

'Oh you know, checking for a secret floor.' Finn says and sulks.

We all laugh.

'You need a key for the basement. What do you think is down there? Maybe they are holding hostages who are waiting for a random kid to save them, and they are being held by a secret agent who was sent here by an evil villain.' Finn says gasping.

'Or...it is the car park for the staff.' Peeta says pointing out the obvious, totally killing Finn's plan.

The doors open on our floor and we see Jo standing there with her hands on her hips.

'That was very rude what you did back there?' she says gesturing to the downstairs.

I laugh and shake my head. 'Thought we would have to wait for a long time, that' all.' I say and shrug walking past her.

The others follow me, but then I turn remembering Annie.

'Oh sorry Ann, I'll see you tomorrow.' I say to her hugging her.

She smiles and hugs me back. She waves to the others, but Finnick stays with her while Peeta, Jo and I leave.

'What do you think he's going to say to her in private?' Jo asks raising her eyebrows.

'He likes Annie.' Peeta says nonchalantly.

'I KNEW IT!' I shout. They laugh.

We get back to the room and Jo walks inside after hugging Peeta. I turn to him and he gives me a mischievous smile.

I laugh and pull him closer to me. 'And goodbye to you.' I say before pulling his lips to mine.

Our lips move in rhythm and I'm about to deepen it even more when we hear a cough from behind.

I pull back and turn to the disturbance.

It's Finn. 'I need to get through my door.' He laughs.

I notice that I and Peeta are leaning kissing on his door. I blush and kiss Peeta once more before going into my own room.

I shut the door and lean against it.

The perfect night!

'Are you done thinking about Peeta naked?' Jo asks me, standing in front of me.

I blush and look down. 'I wasn't.'

She laughs. 'I'm so happy for you though Kat.' And then she runs to me and hugs me.

I laugh and hug her back.

'I'm tired, I'm going to bed.' I say to her and jump straight into bed without even changing.

The first thing I see is a hand. A large hand, gentle looking, just hovering in front of me. Soon enough a body starts to disperse forming a figure. I wait for the figure to gain full stability before seeing who it is. It's Peeta. He is smiling and the hand is not empty anymore. In the palm is a silver necklace, a heart quivering at the end, hanging out into the hand that seems to be mine. He opens his mouth and lets out a voice unfamiliar compared to its usual tone. 'For you my beautiful.' He says and slings the necklace around my neck and clips it behind me with his now stable hands. He draws back and watches me closely. I take the end of the necklace in my hand and look down to see a word etched into a heart on the pendant. The word etched words out, 'forever.' I feel a tear prick in my eye and I look up to him. I see that he is no longer in front of me. I raise my head further to search for him, but I instantly recognise our location. It's the cottage that Cato had cheated on me in. I instantly back away when I see the door open. I catch a glimpse of Peeta through the open door walking up the stairs that tunnel up a hall. I feel the urge to follow, but a will is telling me not too. I run, run towards the house and don't look back until I see Peeta. I turn to make sure I'm safe. Safe from the monster of Cato that could appear. No-one is seen apart from Peeta and me in the bedroom that is on the top floor. I turn back to see Peeta staring at me closely. He starts to walk towards me. A feeling inside is telling me to back away. But I don't. I fight it and walk towards him. Closing the small space that is left between us. All of a sudden his hands fly up in the air, his legs spread out and light shields him from my eyes. I cover my eyes at the sudden light and when it dies down, uncover. There is no Peeta anymore. It's the complete opposite. In front of me, now stands Cato. He is smirking at me viciously and is laughing loudly. He starts to walk closer and closer. I inch further and further away and all of a sudden...black.

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily. I turn left and right and calm when I see my familiar hotel room, with Jo sleeping soundlessly net to me on the bed beside.

I bring my hand up to my head and wipe the beads of sweat that are travelling slowly down my cheek. I decide that I need some fresh air, so untangle myself from the sheets and step outside the hotel room onto the balcony.

I breathe in the cold, fresh air. I pull out a chair that is stacked under the table. I look up and see many bright stars, illuminating the sky on this dark night. The moon, which is also bright, is full tonight so shows full brightness.

Suddenly I see a shooting star cross the horizon, and the water shimmers rapidly due to the light change in course. I close my eyes, but then open them again.

'What else is there to wish for, really?' I ask myself.

I think about it, hard.

I have Peeta, obviously. Prim. Mum. Dad. Great friends. Great life. Amazing holiday. There's nothing else...

I shrug and smile to myself.

I am about to turn back when something pops into my head.

That job that I applied for, the one that's stationed in Hawaii; I need to get it so that I can get money for Prim.

I turn back to see that it is just about to die out, I close my eyes and think of the job, the smiles, the money I would make.

'Please let me get the job, I'll do anything.' I wish, opening my eyes and find it has disappeared. I sigh and cross my fingers.

A sudden wind blows and a shiver runs down my spine. I decide to go back inside. I go back in and lie down and immediately, yet again, fall asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

'Please let Katniss be the one.' I wish upon the star that has just flown by.

I open my eyes and see that the star has disappeared.

'Mate, you OK?' I hear from behind.

I look up and see Finnick leaning in the doorway of the balcony. I smile and nod.

'Yeah, just a bit stuffy in there, you know?' I explain. He nods.

'You should get some sleep,' he tells me. 'You look like a wreck.'

I put on a fake smile. 'Gee, thanks.' I say sarcasm dripping off my voice.

He laughs and follows me back inside.

'Night Finn.' I say as I turn and lay down, dropping off straight away.

'Night Peeta.' Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep.

Next morning...

I wake up to the sound of the waves crashing against to shore and then sweeping away dragging some sand along with it. I rub my eyes and then look up and see a figure blurry on top of me.

'Hey Peeta' Finn says waving his hand like a retard.

'Dude, what the fuck are you doing?' I say trying to sit up.

'Oh just lying on top of my best friend, you know.' Finn says.

'Why?' I ask.

'What would you rather it be Katniss, I'll go and get her if you want.' He says gesturing towards the door.

'Piss of dude.' I say pushing him off the bed.

'Awwww, the remote was on the floor and its now in the wrong place!' Finn says groaning.

I look down and see that he is holding his dick.

'That's what you get for being a div.' I tell him, getting out of bed and stepping over him.

He groans he whole time we are in the room getting ready, the whole time I am texting the others to meet us downstairs and the whole time that we are walking down stairs.

'Urgh.' Finn groans.

I swear something snaps inside me.

'Will you just shut up, it was just a remote.' I shout.

He gives me a frown. 'I thought you being with Kat would make you less grumpy.'

I laugh sarcastically and carry on walking. But I can't say that I didn't smile at the fact that I was reminded that me and Kat are in a relationship.

I soon reach the reception and am greeted by Gale and Annie.

'Hey dude. S'up?' Gale asks me, after giving me the handshake.

I shrug. 'Just lugging this thing downstairs.' I say pointing to a groaning Finnick as he walks slowly out of the stairs door.

Gale and Annie laugh at his condition and when they finally stop ask, 'what is up with him?'

I look over to him to see he is on his hands and knees crying out for help. I can't help but laugh when an old woman comes out of the stairs door and yelps at his figure.

'What are you doing you insolent child?' she screams at him. 'I almost had a heart attack.'

'That would be less painful then what I feel right now.' Finn overreacts.

The old lady gives out a disgusted grunt and walks away, mumbling to herself in our presence.

'She should really go onto online dating. That would make her a lot less grumpy and lonely.' Finn points out, getting off his knees slowly.

'Come on!' I say helping him up.

'Bossy!' Finn mumbles to himself.

'Soo how are you and Kat doing aye?' Gale asks.

I'm about to reply when I see Kat and Jo walking this way.

'Hi boyss' Jo says going into a hug with Gale.

'Hey Kat, Hey Jo' The boys say.

Kat walks over to me. I place a small kiss on her cheek and she smiles.

'Soo guys shall we go and rent a volleyball and a net?' Annie asks.

'Yeah!' Finnick jumps.

I walk over to the desk.

'Excuse me?' I ask the lady behind the counter.

'Yes sir what can I help you with?' She asks me.

'I would like to rent a volleyball court please.' I say.

'Certainly.' She says. 'Here you go!' She says lugging it to me.

'Errr thanks.' I groan.

'Anytime. Now you just pay afterwards.' She advising me.

'Okayyy…will doo' I say.

_I walk towards the guys but then I see her in the distance, entering the hotel with a guy. No it can't be. Surely it isn't. But it is. _

'Hey Peetie, fancy seeing you here!' She says patting me on the shoulder.

_I'm frozen. Speechless. Why is she here! I have to run. I don't know where. But I just have to run. Run away. From Glimmer…_

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, hope that you enjoyed it. We will update soon. As always keep reading and reviewing as we love your comments. R&R ;) xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi guys, I hope you all like this story so far, we have great ideas for later on in the story. So PLEASE don't stop reading. Just a quick message for ****CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192****, we are not twins but we are best friends. Please keep reading and reviewing and PMing. Here's chapter 14. R&R ;)**

Chapter 14

**Katniss' POV**

_What just happened?! We were all talking and laughing, getting the equipment and then a girl said a few words and Peeta ran off. I don't know why. But I know something is up with this girl…_

'PEETA!' I shout after him as he runs down the stairs of the lobby in a state of panic. He doesn't respond or even stop. _This girl must be bad news…_

I swirl round and look at her. She is staring in awe at Peeta's actions. I walk towards her, an evil glare in my eye.

'Who are you?' I ask her, as I watch her look me up and down.

'My name is Glimmer, but I don't know why that's important for someone like you to know.' She spits after she is done inspecting me.

My jaw goes slack. _Who does she think she is, coming in here, scaring off Peeta and talking shit to me? _

'Glimmer, what are you doing here?' Finn asks from behind me. I turn and see that his face is red in anger and that he has his fists clenched.

'Why if it isn't Mr Finnick Odair.' She says chuckling at his still hurt figure.

'Glimmer, I won't ask again. What are you doing here?' he says through clenched teeth. She fakes a wide smile.

'I may ask you the same thing. Why are you here with…these hideous people?' she spits again.

_Now she's done it…_

'S'cuse me?' I ask her and raise my eyebrows. I hear from behind, the others walking closer to me, knowing they will have to hold me back soon if she goes any further.

'You heard me. Who are you? Or _what_ are you?' she snarls, smirking as I gasp and step forwards.

'You don't scare me.' She says and steps forwards, so we are now eye-to-eye.

'Oh don't I? Well, I don't know what you are to Peeta. I know that he would be able to put you into place. And I know him more than anyone here.' I tell her, pointing a finger and poking it at the bottom of her throat.

She backs away and looks disgustedly at my finger.

'Get away form me, what are you to Peeta anyway?' she says her shrill voice ringing out through the lobby loud and clear.

'I'm Peeta's girlfriend. And what are you?' I tell her matter-of-factly.

She laughs out loud and looks me up and down again. 'You. And Peeta. You have to be kidding me.' She smirks.

I grunt and run at her but Jo and Gale hold me back.

'KAT! She's not worth it.' Jo shouts over my screams.

I calm down and shake them off.

'What are you, and why do you care so much?' Annie asks.

Glimmer looks down at her. 'I am Peeta's ex-girlfriend.' She says as if she is proud.

I freeze. 'Peeta would never go out with someone like you.' I spit at her.

Her evil smile falls and a snarl reappears. 'Peeta loves me, if you have to know!' she says.

_What?! PEETA LOVES HER! He can't. __We__ are together. I have to talk to him…_

I look around to see if he is hiding in the corner, but he is no-where to be seen. All I see is the angry faces of my friends.

I step back and run. Run to where Peeta ran, hoping that I will find him and find out what's going on.

'SCARED, ARE WE?' I hear Glimmer shout. I turn at the corner just before I leave.

'YEAH, FINN TOLD ME THERE WERE MONSTERS HERE. BUT I DIDN'T THINK THEY WERE THIS BAD!' I shout cockily. I hear her gasp and stomp her foot on the ground.

I also hear my friends laugh and Finn 'whoop'.

'You ugly, son of a bitch.' She shouts and runs at me.

I run. Not because I'm scared. But because I need to find Peeta. I need to see if he's OK. I need to know the truth of Glimmer. Nothing here adds up. _If he loved her, you wouldn't run away. Is he cheating on me? Does he have a girlfriend back home, Glimmer? _

I push these thoughts down as I search the hotel grounds for Peeta.

'Peeta!' I shout. 'Peeta where are you?' I shout once again hoping that he can hear my voice.

I run around the entire hotel searching for him. Up and down round and round, but its no use I can't find him anywhere.

I walk out of the hotel's back doors and up towards the hills that lie behind the hotel.

'Peeta' I call again.

No reply. Suddenly everything becomes a blur my eyes glazing over and small tears pouring out.

'Peeta? Peeta please' I cry. I fall to my knees and sob in my hands.

I look up and see a figure in the distance sitting on top of a small hill with their head in their hands.

'PEETA' I cry once more. The figure turns around and looks up at me. I start running towards the figure. _It's Peeta! _I become closer to him, hoping that each step that I take will be worth the hope because I don't want to be heartbroken. Not again.

I finally reach to where Peeta is sitting. I sit down next to him, waiting to hear the words that he is cheating on me.

'I'm sorry Kat. I've completely ruined our last full day.' Softness in his voice.

'Peeta, who is she?' I ask desperately ignoring his apology.

'S-she's-' He stutters.

'You're ex girlfriend.' I burst out not being able to hold it in.

'How do you know?' He asks.

'Well she told me.' I say. 'Peeta what happened, are you cheating on me?' I ask tears dripping out.

'No, of course I'm not.' He says grabbing my hand and locking our fingers into each other.

'Then who is she?' I cry.

'It's a long story.' He says looking into my eyes.

'Please.' I pout.

'Well….It was about a year ago on our 1 year anniversary. We were at a restaurant and that night I was planning to tell her I-that…I loved her. Because I truly thought I did. Anyway…we were just ordering our food and once the waiter left she got a call. She picked it up and started to talk softly to someone on the other line, saying stuff like 'not now' and 'I'll talk to you later'. I thought it was nothing at first, but they kept calling and texting the whole way through the dinner. I didn't want to be rude and enter in her privacy, so I didn't ask who it was. When I was about to lose it, she got up and said she needed to go to the restroom. She left, but I noticed that she left her phone behind. I had the urge to pick it up and go through it…but I obviously didn't. Anyway…her phone rang a few moments after I saw her enter the restroom. I leaned over the table to see who it was. It said 'unknown number'. I left it, but it rang again so I thought it might be important…so I picked it up.' He closes his eyes and breathes out.

I grab his hands and take them into mine on my lap. He gives me a weak smile and I see a small tear escape the corner of his eye.

'Yeah, so I answered it…and I said 'hello'. They said 'hey, who's this?' I said 'I'm Peeta, who's this'. He replied with 'I'm Marvel…Glimmer's boyfriend. Who are you?' I hang up after I hear the words he just said. I couldn't believe this was true. I thought it was all a joke. That moment she got a text from Marvel saying 'who is this Peeta kid?' I know I shouldn't have but I scrolled through there texts and I just couldn't stop when I saw the words, 'love', 'date', 'meet me'. It was then I knew she was cheating on me. And it hurt so much. I placed the phone down ready to leave, but she came back and sat down in her seat like she was innocent. I hated that. I hated her. Once she had settled into her seat again she looked up to me and suddenly her face became concerned. It was then I knew that she had never cared. Or even liked me. 'Are you OK?' she had asked. That's when I snapped. I stood up quickly, knocking over my chair in the process. I then had said 'no I'm not OK, why didn't you tell me?' she had looked at me in shock and told me to sit down because people were staring. I had shaken her off and stepped away from her. She stood up as well and started to walk towards me. I had then shouted that we were done through tears, and she had stopped in her steps. I then walked towards the door and she called my name, making me stop in my tracks. I then turned to her and said 'by the way, Marvel called,' and the last thing I saw was the way her eyes widened, before I left her life.' He finishes.

I watch as he opens his eyes slowly and looks up at the blue skies that are towering over us.

'I guess seeing her just brought back the memories of crying myself to sleep, thinking I was not worth anything.' He breathes out.

I lean in closer to him. 'Don't worry. I won't _ever_ do anything to hurt you, in any way.' I reassure him.

I watch as he smiles weakly to the sky and then slowly turn his head towards me. 'Promise?' He whispers.

I smile and kiss his cheek softly, keeping my lips close to his ear.

'Promise.' I whisper.

**Peeta's POV**

_That was hard…really hard. It still hurts remembering the days when I was in bed, useless and dead to the world. But I knew I could trust Katniss, it's just I didn't know when the right time was…_

At the moment we are sitting on the hill, watching the clouds go by, pointing out random shapes.

'You see that cloud there,' I say pointing up to the sky leaning over to Katniss. She nods and looks up to where I'm pointing. 'It looks like a heart.'

She laughs softly and turns her head to face me. Her face is close to mine, and I place a hand on her cheek.

'You know…you're beautiful.' I tell her blushing slightly. She blushes and looks down. I place a hand under her chin and veer her head to face mine again.

She gives me a small smile before leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

When she pulls back I give her a smile and lean my forehead against hers. I look into her grey eyes and sigh.

'Thank you.' I say to her.

'Anyone would cheer you up.' She states.

'But you're not anyone.' I say and give her a small kiss on her forehead.

She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder. I wince slightly at the pain.

'Are you OK?' she asks leaning back and giving me a concerned look, stroking where her head had been.

_What do I say…if I tell her? She'll see me completely different. Just a weak child…and she'll pity me like everyone else has…_

'Oh…it's nothing.' I say tugging at my sleeve, seeing if it will cover anymore skin than it is now.

'No, it's nothing.' She says eyeing the sleeve I was just pulling down. She goes to pull the sleeve up, but I stop her by leaning back.

She frowns. 'Peeta?'

I look down and shake my head slowly. 'I can't…' I say but don't finish.

She leans forward and leans down so that I am forced to look into her eyes.

'What is wrong?' she asks, worry obvious by the crease on her forehead.

I close my eyes.

_Should I tell her? What will she do? Will she run? Pity me? Laugh at me? Or worse…break up with me? _

I breathe out and slowly reach for my sleeve. I lift it slowly, making sure not to put pressure on the skin.

I hear her gasp and hold my breathe, waiting. Just waiting.

When I don't hear anything I open my eyes slowly, wondering what's happened. Then I make it out. She is staring at me, with tears in her eyes.

'Who did this?' she whispers, stroking my arm slowly, never letting it go.

I shake my head.

'Peeta, who did this?' she asks more loudly now.

'My mother.' I just about make out.

I hear her take in a big intake of breathe. 'What?' she asks quietly.

'She-she used to be-beat me.' I stutter, letting the tears fall freely now.

'Used to? So she doesn't anymore?' she asks, hope in her voice.

I nod slowly. 'Yeah, not anymore.' I say.

'Why did she beat you?' she asks cautiously.

I shake my head. 'She never used to be proud of me. Whatever I did. It was never good enough for her standards. She didn't like any of us, me and my brothers. She treated us like slaves. When I used to do something wrong, something small. She used to hit me, or my brothers. To teach us a lesson she used to shout.'

'Oh Peeta' She says giving me a tight hug. I hug her tight too, tears falling onto her shoulder.

'What made her finally stop?' She asks me.

'We told our dad, at first he didn't believe a single word of what we were saying. Because she used to beat us during the day whilst my father was at work, he didn't know anything about it. Until…he came home early from work one day and he say my mother beating us. The first thing he did was get the phone and called the police. She begged him not to, but nothing stopped him. He reported her for child abuse. The police came within 20 minutes and arrested her. She had her trial and the jury confined her guilty. She's been in prison ever since.'

'How long does she have to stay in prison for?' She asks.

'14 years.' I inform her.

'So how old were you?' She asks tears falling out of her own eyes.

'6 when it began, but I was 12 when she was arrested.' I say hugging her again.

'It must have been so hard not having a proper mum, tucking you in at night, reading bedtime stories, buying you clothes and never giving you hugs. Peeta I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?' She sobs.

'I've never really had the courage to tell anybody apart from Finn.' I say quietly.

'Why?' She asks.

'Because I'm scared that people will see me differently, and pity me.' I say.

'But you know I would never do that right?' She says hugging me very tight.

'Of course I know, I was just worried.' I say.

We sit there for a while just hugging each other sobbing quietly.

I finally pull back and stand up. I hold my hand out for her to take, and help her up.

'Let's go.' I say. She nods and walks slowly towards the building still clinging onto me.

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this touching chapter. We may not update for a few days because school starts again tomorrow. But we will try. Thanks everyone. ****Please keep reading and reviewing and PMing. R&R ;)**


End file.
